The princess of tennis
by himeko147
Summary: Ryoma's twin sister Rika is coming to town. She's the exact opposite in him and the only similarity is they both love tennis and constantly try to out do each other. Rika love tennis so much she wants to be on the Seigaku boys team : .
1. Chapter 1

I don't own POT or any of the characters, except for Rika

**The Princess of Tennis!**

Ryoma's twin sister is coming to Japan from America (I'm not good at previews). Anyway she wants to play pf the same court as Ryoma and will stop at nothing to get it.

Rika rocked back and forth impatiently by her bags waiting for her father. Finally he came pushing past people in the busy air port. "Dad, you're late!" she scolded. "Sorry, your brother and I had a match and it kind of went over bored" Rika huffed. "Ryoma's supposed to be at school right now, be honest, you probably just over slept" Nanjiro gave and embarrassed smile. "I knew it" she sighed picking up a bag "Let's go" she said impatiently walking off.

Rika leaned excitedly against the car door. "Are you excited?" Nanjiro asked. "Of course, I get to move back in with you guys, more importantly I'm going to be the strongest person on the girls tennis team!" she said excitedly clenching her hand. "Which shouldn't be too hard provided how weak they are" Nanjiro mumbled snapping Rika to attention. "What was that" She asked cautiously "Nothing at all" Nanjiro gave a nervous smile and looked everywhere but at Rika. "Not funny dad, tell me what you know about the girls tennis team!" she barked. Nanjiro sighed at his daughter's impatience, after all this time she hadn't changed at all. "It's not like I've seen them myself but I heard they were all pretty weak so-" "WEAK?" Rika screamed in obvious rage. "That's definitely _**not **_expectable to me!" she yelled. The car came to a screeching halt as Rika continued. "It's fine if you want to rant but can it at least wait until we get into the house?" Nanjiro asked. Rika paused and got out the car. "THIS IS SO UN-FAIR!" She screamed. "Okay, now I'm done" she breathed. "She really hasn't changed" he thought. Rika sighed, now feeling annoyed "I thought Seigaku had a strong tennis team" she whined. "They are, the **boys** team is" Rika gave him a look of disbelief "Ryoma's gonna get better than me!" the words nearly poured out her mouth. "That's what you're afraid of?" Nanjiro asked. Rika gave a nod "I was so excited and thought that I'd pull ahead of him but those girls are going to drag me down!" she complained. "You can practice with me" he offered. His daughter gave him a weak smile. "That sounds great dad but I need a lot of different people to get better you know?" she smiled and dropped it. "But how can I do it? I worked hard I can't let it go to waste!" she yelled. An idea popped into Rika's head silencing her. "I guess I'll have to just practice with you" she said quickly. Nanjiro pulled into the drive way of the house. Rika came into the house pulling off her shoes. Rinko walked up to her daughter and gave her a tight hug which she returned. "I've missed you so much Rika" she said softly. "I missed you too mom" she smiled at her mother lovingly. "When's Ryoma getting here, I really want to see him" she said. "He'll be home soon, why don't you un-pack?" she suggested. Rika nodded and ascended the stairs to.

In a few minutes she heard the door open and Ryoma's voice. "Is Rika here?" he asked. Rika excitedly flew down the stairs and nearly tackled her twin brother to the ground. "Hi Ryoma, It's good to see you!" she said in a hyper tone. "Hi Rika, you're as excited as ever" Rika smirked at her brother "Hey Ryoma, do you mind helping me un-pack?" "Can't you do it yourself?" "Nope" she said simply. Rika grabbed her twin brother's collar and dragged him up the stairs. "It's good to see that even after all this time their relationship hasn't changed" Rinko said lovingly.

Rika slammed the door behind them. "Ryoma I need your help!" she said quickly. "You really haven't changed" Ryoma said in a bored tone. Ryoma was used to hearing and getting into his sisters insane plans. "What insane idea do you have this time?" he asked slightly annoyed. "Simple, I need to get a boys uniform so I gotta borrow some of your clothes…oh, and if anyone asks I'm your twin brother" she said with a glint in her eyes. Ryoma tried to keep a straight face but soon found himself on the floor laughing. Once Ryoma regained his composure he looked at his sister and gave her a look as if he found out she had a horrible dieses. "You're serious aren't you?" He asked Rika nodded "Yep, I'm entering Seigaku as a boy, it's a perfect plan actually" she smirked at her own plan proudly. "I'm not helping you" he said simply standing up. Rika slightly pouted "What do you mean? You have to help" she said. Ryoma shook his head "Give me one reason" Rika gave him puppy dog eyes "Because you're my brother and I love you" she said sweetly. Ryoma looked thoughtful "You're right" he said "I'll tell mom and dad too" he said getting up again. Rika quickly tackle him to the ground. "No, our parents cannot know" she hissed. "Get off!" Ryoma hissed back finally pushing his sister off of him. Rika pouted again.

"Why do you want to be a boy?" he asked biting back his irritation. "Because you're on Seigaku's strong _boys_ tennis team while I'm on the weak _girl's_ team!" she huffed and gave a hurt look "I don't want to lose to you" she said softly. "Nice try" he told her. "But that look hasn't worked on me since we were in elementary school. Once again Rika huffed and smirked "I don't think any of these faces _ever _worked on you" she laughed. "You have to meet the principle and now the coach too. Do you have any idea how you're going to convince them you're a boy?" Ryoma asked curiously. Rika gave a wide grin "So you'll do it?" she asked. Ryoma looked thoughtful "I'll agree with you and then we'll see" Rika gave a victory fist pump. "Great, I've got an idea" she smiled at her brother. They spoke all night about what they were going to do the next morning and the plan they had set.

That next morning Rika woke up bright and early. "Good morning Karupin" she smiled at the sleepy cat. Rika stretched before hopping out of bed. After her morning routine Rika made her way into her brother's room. She violently shook him awake before quickly covering his mouth so he wouldn't scream. "Finished?" she asked impatiently. Ryoma sent her a glare before roughly removing her hand "What's wrong with you?" he hissed. Rika sat comfortably on his bed and gave him a confident grin "It's time for phase one of operation tornado to begin!" she told her irritated brother "Why tornado?" "It sounds cool of course" she looked around her brother's room. "I'm going to need some clothes.

After a changing and replacing her bra with bandages she finally looked somewhat like a boy. "We really are twins" Rika giggled. Ryoma handed his cross-dressing sister a baggy jacket to accompany the baggy shirt. "What are we going to do about that?" he asked referring to her hair. "Can't I just wear it down? I think I look kind of masculine" Ryoma sighed and went through his drawers, soon pulling out a light tan hat to match her jacket. "You can hide your hair in this" he suggested. Rika smiled "Thanks bro, I'll go on ahead, meet me by the stop sign" she said rushing down the steps and sneaking out.

_It's my first time tell me what you think so rate please,


	2. Chapter 2

**The Princess of Tennis!**

Rika's POV

Rika waited impatiently outside the house "Hurry up Ryoma" she thought pacing silently breathing in the cold winter air. Soon her brother came outside; rushing up to him Rika grabbed the food he snuck out for her. "What took you so long?" she demanded. "I was covering for you" he answered. Gulping down chunks of her breakfast they began walking. "So, do you know what you're going to do?" he asked "About operation tornado? I've just got to make everyone think I'm a boy" she said nonchalantly "As far as getting on the tennis team that'll be easy!" she added. "Rika" Ryoma warned "All I've got to do is figure out a name" she thoughtfully looked up. "It's not too late to run home and change" he offered. Rika smirked "I get it; you're worried I'll embarrass you in front of all your friends right?" Ryoma gave her an un-impressed look. "I'm just trying to help you before your plan fails miserably" he answered.

"It's not going to fail, this plan is full-proof" he said confidently. Ryoma gave another un-impressed look "It is, trust me!" Rika yelled. "What if the principal asks why your parents aren't with you?" Rika thought for a bit before a smile came to her face, lacing an arm around her brother "You mean _our_ parents, right bro?" she asked.

"I'm not going to help you, I'll give you clothes and I won't tell people about your gender, that's it" he told her. Rika pouted, quickly trying to think of a way to convince her brother. "How can you say that?" she cried "We're not just siblings, we're _twins_, that means we have a bond no one else has" she began with the most pitiful look she could make. "I want to play alongside my brother, it's a personal dream of mine, don't you feel the same way?" she asked. Ryoma sighed "No, not really" he answered "I'm still not going to help you" he added.

Before Rika could add anything else they came to the school. "I'll take you to the principal's office, after that you're on your own" he told her. Rika pouted "Fine" she said, readjusting her hat.

Feeling that Ryoma left _way_ to early Rika cleared her throat and opened the principal's door "Hi, I'm the newest student here" she stated, trying to disguise her voice. The man scrambled through his papers. "That's strange" he stated "It says here that your name is Rika?" he asked. Acting shocked to hide the fear the cross-dressing girl grabbed the paper.

"What? That's impossible! Dad must have not been paying attention" she lied "That's why he put girl instead of boy, knowing him he did it half asleep" She said shaking her head "He did say he always wanted a daughter" hoping the man would believe her lie, he didn't appear to, seeming confused. "So can we start this tour or what?" she quickly asked hopefully bringing his mind away from her gender. "Sure" he said. "I never got your name" he asked, "My name?" she asked quickly thinking of a name "It's, Riku" she answered, hoping it would be enough for him to put her real name as a mistake.

The Tour was over rather quickly and Rika was presented with her uniform, much to her delight, it was a boys uniform. The second the tour was over she heaved a sigh of relief. Hugging her uniform she gave a small cheer and a victory dance.

Later that day, Rika had to get through what was in her opinion, the most nerve racking dinner ever! Her parents constantly asking her to see her uniform and to talk to the principal, shoveling down the last of her dinner she grabbed her brother and brought him into his room.

"I wasn't finished" he told her. She rolled her eyes "I need help" she whined. Ryoma gave her a passive look "I know I caught on when you asked me to help you cross-dress" he told her. Rika sat down on his bed grabbing her chest length hair. "The hat won't go with the uniform" she stated. "So what are you going to do about it?" He asked. "I'll ignore your advice and leave it down" she got to her feet, looking at her brother. "Any idea how I can sneak out of the house?" she asked. "I'll cover you again" he sighed. Rika gave him a sweet smile. "Before I forget…and I probably won't say this again" she began before giving Ryoma a tight hug "Thanks for this" she said, Ryoma returned it before she let go. "Not like you're really doing anything but I felt like being nice" Rika added.

The next day Rika snuck out once again, this time in her uniform. Letting out a yawn wide enough to dislocate her jaw she waited for her brother. He came out once again holding another napkin of food. "This isn't going to work a third time" he told her, slight irritation in his voice. Rika gave a smile "I know I'm sorry" she began "I'll just tell them and see where it goes from there" she sarcastically droned. Ryoma gave her his knowing look "So, you're sure about this?" he asked for what felt to Rika like the hundredth time "Yes, I want to do this, I'm wearing a boys uniform, I want to do this!" she yelled.

Ryoma nodded "Good, because we're here"

_I'll stop here.

All of you who messaged me, thank you so much (I felt so loved) but still please review, who do you think I should pair Rika up with?

Sorry for not updating in so long it's not that I'm lazy (Well it was partially that) but my computer got a virus and then when it got cleaned my Word2007 was gone (The whole story is even longer)

I want to do a S.A. fan fiction but I need an OC so could you please send me some (I'm not sure how to ask for these things)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Princess of Tennis!**

Ryoma's POV (Isn't this my first time doing it?)

Ryoma went to his seat as Satoshi ran up to him. "Hey Ryoma, I heard a rumor about you" he gasped. Barely catching the other boys attention Ryoma glanced over to him. Completely ignoring his lack of response he continued "I heard that you had a twin, weird huh?" he asked. Ryoma added a slightly confused look to his cool demeanor "Why would that be weird?" Kato and Katsuo soon came bursting through the door. "R-Ryoma, you have a twin?" Kato asked. "Why are you so excited?" he asked looking at all three boys. Katsuo was the next to speak "Well we saw him on the way here so" he stopped as the door opened.

All four boys looked to the door a collective gasp amongst the freshman trio, the teacher walked through the door, silencing the class. A sigh of frustration escaped Satoshi. "Alright class, I have an announcement to make" the teacher announced catching the student's attention. Not that they didn't already know, the news that the only 1st year regular had a twin coming to school spread at amazing speed. "Today we have a new student joining us" the teacher went over to the door revealing Rika in a boy's uniform and her hair tied back in a low, loose ponytail.

"Hi, I'm Echizen Riku, nice to meet you" She greeted in a slightly lower voice. Ryoma could barely believe what he was seeing.

Rika's POV

Rika gave a convincing smile "Is there anything you'd like to say about yourself?" The teacher asked. Rika thought for a bit "I'm just your average tennis playing boy" she said looking over to her brother "I do want to say that I'll be the next freshman regular at Seigaku!" she announced, pleased with the mummers and whispers amongst the class. The teacher quickly tried to regain order "Any questions?" Tomoka raised her hand "Are you really Ryoma's twin brother?" she asked. Rika couldn't help but smirk at the question. Taking the chance she made eye contact with the brunette girl "Yes I am actually" she spoke in a slightly flirtatious voice. Tomoka catching this, her face turned slightly red. Feeling a sense of a accomplishment she decided to focus back on the rest of the class. "Well, with that, I suppose you'd like a seat near your brother?" she asked. Rika gave a smile and a nod. "Alright, there should be an open seat just in front of him"

Rika gave a nod and went to her seat, giving a small greeting to her brother. "Only one thing left to do and operation 'Tornado' would be a complete success, with little to no problems might I add" Rika thought proudly.

(After class (During lunch))

Rika and Ryoma were eating lunch in the classroom. "Why are we eating here?" he asked. "I had to ask" Rika began in a hushed tone "What did you think?" She asked. Ryoma raised a brow "About what?" Rika smiled "Do you think flirting with that Tomoka girl was too far?" she asked. "I mean I wasn't obvious about it but-" she stopped when the three freshmen walked over. "So you play tennis too?" Satoshi asked. Rika gave a slight smile "Yea, I do actually, you two?" Satoshi returned her smile "Well not to brag but I've got two years of tennis experience on me" "Impressive" She sarcastically droned. "Are you as good as Ryoma?" Kato asked, causing Rika's small smile to be blown into a full-blown smirk "Actually I'm better" "At least that what he tells himself" Rika snapped her attention to her brother. "Really?" she asked Ryoma gave a nod and mirrored her smirk. "When I become a Seigaku regular we'll see" with a smirk you could practically see the challenge mirrored in each other's eyes, mostly Rika's.

(After school (In Sumire's classroom))

Rika burst open the door to Sumire Ryuzaki's room. "Do I know you?" She asked. Rika gave a smile "No but you will, I'm Riku Echizen and want to become a Seigaku regular" She greeted. "No, not happening" Tezuka told her, gathering up a few things, already in his Seigaku uniform. Rika, feeling irked at his sudden rejection "Why not?" She asked turning to the boy. "Because I've already allowed one 1st year in and just because your related doesn't mean you get a free pass" gave her a slightly irritated and skeptical look. "If you want to join the regulars then you can pick up balls and offer an actual service" he told her on his way to the door. "Wait!" Rika un-intentionally ordered. "Who says I'm here for a free pass? If nothing else give me a chance!" she asked.

Tezuka turned to her "Do you have anything in mind?" Sumire asked, looking to the cross dressed girl. Rika for once feeling uncertain she regained her composure. Suddenly feeling a burst of adrenaline she smirked and held up three fingers "Three, that's the number of Seigaku regulars I'll beat, if I win I get to become a regular" she issued the challenge and turned from the captain to the coach "Is that fair enough _coach_?" She asked making sure to put extra emphasis on the word. Sumire gave a slight smile seemingly intrigued "It's not my decision to make, what do you think?" both looked to Tezuka "What will happen if you lose?" he asked. Rika's smile grew "Then I'll pick up balls and won't waste your time with this ever again" she answered. Tezuka looked beyond unimpressed with her stakes. "Fine, I'll be nice and even let you pick your opponents" he told her motioning for her to follow.

Rika, suddenly feeling a sense of victory followed.

(At the tennis court)

Rika walked out on to the court, and at that moment at seeing all the regulars, she had to stop herself from drooling. Her brother walked over to her as calmly as ever. "Why didn't you warn me?" she whispered. "About what?" he asked. "The fact that they decided to gather the hottest tennis players on the planet in a neat little package and make them our Regulars" she asked. Before getting the chance to answer Ryoma was called into a line up. "Take your pick" Tezuka offered.

Rika looked over the regulars "Anyone right?" she asked. "That was our deal" Rika wondered for a second if her soon-to-be captain even _knew_ how to smile but dropped the question. "Fine, then I pick" she looked over the regulars once more. "Smiley guy with bandage on his face" She pointed to Eiji. "Bandana head" referring to Kaidoh "and" she looked and turned to her side, pointing to the captain. "My new favorite, forever frowning captain, in that order please" With that last statement all the regulars looked at her. "You did say I could pick anyone" she smirked. "Remember, _you_ asked for it, the rest of you need to practice, hurry or it'll be laps and Inui juice" he turned to Rika "You might want to practice too"

Rika gave her personal trade mark smirk "Sure, and I know just the way" She turned to her brother "Are you up for a practice match?" she asked. Ryoma gave a confident nod as they both stepped on opposite sides of the court "This will be our 50th match with each other 24 for me and 25 for you" she informed. "26 for me" They both gave each other a look "I serve" she told him.

(About an hour later (I'm not sure how long it should take but it was a pretty long match))

Rika huffed and fell to the ground "T-Twenty five" she heaved with a giant smile on her face.

Thanks again for all of you who keep adding me to your favorites, reviewing (which I love reading) and everything else

I've decided on one of three pairing for Rika

Rika X Tezuka, Rika X Eiji or Rika X Fuji

Let me know what you think, bye-bye


	4. Chapter 4

**The Princess of Tennis!**

(On the way home) (Rika's POV)

"I won, I won!" Rika gloated, walking aside her brother. "I know, that's the 15th time you've said it!" Rika raised a brow "You actually counted?" Ryoma answered with a blank look. "You remember the deal right?" she asked. Ryoma gave a nod "You pick the place" Rika scanned the busy town square, looking to see if she could find a place. "There, let's eat there!" she said excitedly gesturing to a burger place.

Both went in and ordered, Rika making sure to super size everything and they came to their table. "So brief me bro" Rika said through a mouth full of burger. "What are you talking about?" Ryoma asked, slightly irritated at his still cross dressed sister. "Duh, what do you know about the regulars I picked? Not too much I want some kind of surprise!" She said eagerly "Anything in particular?" Rika swallowed another chunk of her burger. "Um, how about…the smiley guy?" she asked. "That's Eiji-sempai, he's not going to be easy" Ryoma warned. "Your confidence in me is over whelming" Rika drawled "You know if this was reversed you would probably be all 'I'm not worried' about it" she sighed. "Hello Ryoma, how are you Riku?" Fuji asked. Rika had to stop herself from screaming "Where did you come from?" She yipped. "No where really, I just came in and decided to say hi when I saw the both of you" Rika looked to see Fuji facing her "You want to sit down?" she offered. "Yes thank you" he took a seat next to Ryoma.

"So Riku" he began catching Rika's attention "Why are you joining the boy's team?" he asked. "Uh, no real reason, I just really like tennis so-" "No, I mean why are you joining the _boy's_ team" he asked again, slightly opening his blue eyes. Rika froze, he knew! Feeling a sense of panic her eyes darted to Ryoma, even he looked a little surprised. "Relax, I won't tell anyone" he smiled "Really? Thank you so much Fuji-sempai!" she said excitedly quickly regaining her male façade. "Don't worry about it, but I'm surprised no one else caught on, especially not the captain" he breathed. "How did you know?" Rika asked, unable to contain her own curiosity. "Wasn't it obvious?" he asked.

"Obvious, it seemed to work on everyone else" Fuji shrugged "This will definitely be interesting, I'll be rooting for you, alright?" he asked. Rika gave a nod "its Rika by the way, my real name" Fuji gave a warm smile "Good luck Rika" he told her leaving the two.

(The next day (towards the end))

"You never told me anything about Eiji-sempai" Rika whined. "Aren't _you_ the one who said you wanted a surprise?" Ryoma asked. Rika smiled "Yeah, you're right" Rika grabbed her racket "Alright, I'll find out for myself" she said excitedly.

(To the tennis courts)

Rika walked up to Eiji "Are you ready?" she asked. Eiji gave a nod "Good luck" "Same to you" With that they walked to opposite sides of the court.

(For future reference I'm not good at describing these things (I'm sorry))

Rika bounced the ball twice before hitting it to Eiji. Eiji easily hit it back on the opposite side of the field. The match escalated when Rika hit the ball just by Eiji's feet, causing it to shoot up above his head and over him. "15 love" Rika announced proudly. "Wow, you're pretty good" "Thanks, you're not half bad yourself" she complimented. "I guess I have to take this seriously huh?" Eiji asked her. Rika gave a nod "Yep". Eiji gave her a smile just before using the 'Kikamaru Beam' barely getting it past Rika.

(Let's skip towards the end (Sorry again, seriously I suck at action scenes))

Rika was leading. Running to the other side of the court and quickly running out of breath. 'I've got to end this already' she thought. Using a twist serve and scoring another point. "Game, set and match, winner Riku" Rika gasped a few times and wiped some sweat off her brow. "Hey, Riku are you alright?" Momo "Who?" she asked "Just how hard did you hit him" Momo asked examining Rika's head. It took Rika a few minutes to figure out what she had done. "Oh, not hard at all!" she exclaimed coming to her feet.

(A few minutes later)

Rika stretched her limbs, looking up at the setting sun. Seeing the captain she couldn't help but run up to him. "Hey Captain" she greeted with a certain challenge in her voice. "What do you want?" Rika smirked "Still think I'm looking for a free pass, are you feeling scared yet?" she asked, excitement edging her voice. Tezuka gave her a look Ryoma would be jealous of. "If that's the best you can do, I'm not impressed" he told her, leaving a silently fuming Rika behind.

(On the way home)

Rika still fumed as she walked next to her brother. "Get over it already" he told her. "I can't just get over it, I can't wait till I get to wipe that smug grin off his face" she hissed. Ryoma raised a brow "You saw him smile?" he asked. Rika thought for a bit "Touché, Now we've got a bigger problem" she sighed. "That would be?" "Sneaking me in, do you really want to help me explain why I'm wearing a boy's uniform?" she asked. Ryoma looked at the door "I'll go in first, you sneak in through the back and somehow get to your room" Rika thought for a bit and smirked. "Thanks" she said running around back.

Rika got to the back of the house, jiggling the handle to discover the door was locked. Huffing she turned her back to the door, looking up she noticed vines that lead up to just by her window. 'Well I've already gone this far' she thought tugging on a vine. Happy to discover it could hold her weight she began to climb up 'As if I wasn't already tired? Why can't things just be easy?' she thought heaving her weight up the wall. Finally getting up to her window, she pushed it open thankfully finding it open. 'Now how am I going to get in?' she wondered swinging one leg onto the ledge and then the other. Taking a deep breath she let go of the vine. She had to stop herself from screaming, and quickly threw herself into her room with a loud 'bump' with not even time to breath she got up, took off the shirt and threw a dress on over her uniform, her parents came in just as she closed the window, followed by Ryoma. "Rika, when did you get here?" Nanjiro asked. "Oh me, you guys didn't hear me come in?" she asked trying her hardest to not seem suspicious. Quickly looking at her brother she continued "Sorry about leaving you back there Ryoma" she continued. "Well dinner will be ready soon" there mother told them leaving with Nanjiro following behind.

Rika fell to the ground "Ryoma" she mumbled earning a 'yes' "I think this whole cross dressing thing may be hazardous to my health"

_I can't thank you guys enough everyone who added me to their favorites, everyone who gave me reviews and everyone who reads it

If it provides any help I'll try my best never to have to describe a match or do an action sequence again

I should probably say that Rika has French windows (Why? It seemed the easiest to use at the time and I love French windows)

I still haven't decided who to pair Rika up with and instead of dropping people I thought of Rika X Momo instead, but I need to hurry up and pick

That's all I have to say, please review good or bad I like reading them


	5. Chapter 5

**The Princess of Tennis!**

Rika came down to breakfast, sitting next to her brother "Rika, why aren't you dressed yet?" Rinko asked looking skeptically at her daughter. "I'll get dressed after breakfast" she said devouring her breakfast as fast as she could. Swallowing the last of it she ran up to her room.

Changing into her uniform she quickly tried to think of a way out the house. "Rika, if you don't hurry you'll be late!" her mother called. "Coming!" she called back, fixing her hair in a boyish fashion. "Tell Ryoma to leave without me" she called down desperately thinking of a way out. She looked to her window 'No, not again' running down she happily saw no one between the stairs and door.

Running as fast as she could and slamming the door behind her. She found Ryoma waiting for her. "Thanks for waiting" she smiled. Ryoma blinked "You have Kaidoh today right?" "Yep and the captain tomorrow" she practically vibrated with excitement. "Any idea how you're going to win?" he asked "Nope, I'll figure it out as I go" Ryoma almost looked irritated "Rika you" "Sorry can't hear you" she said in a sing-song voice putting her earphones into her ears and wandering.

Enjoying the song, she looked over to her brother who seemed to be trying to tell her something "took gout?" she asked. Ryoma showing his irritation tried again. "What" she asked still not getting it "Take out my out my earlobes?" she joked, taking out her ear phones. Ryoma gave her a blank look as someone crashed into her. "I tried to tell you"

"What was that!" she yelled, looking up to see who was responsible. "Sorry Riku" Eiji smiled getting to his feet and steadying his bike, "How did you not see me?" She yelled, dusting off her uniform. "Eiji!" a male voice called. Oishi came running over huffing and puffing. "I told you there was something wrong with your brakes!" he scolded.

Oishi noticed the twins and turned to them "Good morning Ryoma, morning Riku, how are you?" he asked. "Oh, fine till I got run over by a bike" she said making sure to glare at Eiji. "Wow Riku, you sound just like an angry little girl" Ryoma said with his favorite blasé look. Rika huffed and walked off "Are we going or not?" she hissed.

(Skipping to after class)

"Riku, is it true that you have match with Kaidoh-sempai after school today?" Tomoka asked coming over to her desk. Rika gave her best guy-smile, seizing her chance and taking Tomoka's hands "Yea I am, will you be there to cheer me on?" Tomoka now with bright pink cheeks gave an eager nod. "Great, I'm sure I can win with a girl as cute as you there Tomo-chan" she smiled.

Just as Tomoka looked as if she was going to melt into a puddle she turned her sight. "I hope to see you there too Sakuno-san" she smiled. Sakuno quickly became red in the face. Smiling Rika turned to her brother "Then again, Ryoma here might be jealous" that making Sakuno twice as embarrassed and Ryoma…nothing, absolutely nothing. "You're so boring" she mumbled, disappointed in her brothers lack of reaction.

(After the match)

Rika excitedly wiped the sweat from her forehead. Wide smile came onto her face. "I-I won" she announced taking a giant leap in the air, quickly running over to the other side of the net. "That was a good game Kaidoh-sempai" she smiled, extending her hand. 'Tch' was all she got in return; ignoring her hand he got up and walked off. 'Okay, second unfriendliness person on the team' she thought. Breathing heavily she looked to the fence and waved to everyone, making sure to give an extra confident smile to the captain, which she made sure to call him exactly 5 times today. Sending him a wave she went over, nearly vibrating with excitement.

"Well what do you think?" she asked, her confidence and energy was over flowing on the outside, on the inside she was really about to pass out, the match with Kaidoh had pushed her to her limit which she was well exceeding. "Are you scared yet? Nervous about our match tomorrow?" she goaded. Tezuka let out a sigh "You have no endurance or strength for that matter" he shook his head. "I really hope you were holding back in those other two matches otherwise tomorrow will be less than child's play"

Tezuka walked off a furious Rika went behind him. "Don't talk like that until _after_ our match" she hissed. "Don't bother challenging me until you're at least at your brothers level, little boy" he sighed moving past her. Rika was pushed over the edge. Speaking in a scarily calm voice "We'll see just what level I'm at _captain_" she growled "I'm not your captain yet and at his rate I'll never be" not even looking at the girl he left.

(They're on the way home)

"I HATE HIM!" she yelled. "Aren't you getting a little too worked up?" Ryoma asked. "How can you say that? He insulted me like that and you expect me to just let it go?" "I didn't say that, take that anger and use it in the match" Rika gave him a dark smirk "Exactly, all I must do is beat him I'll make him cry, he'll never get over it, he'll pay for what he said" she cheered "and he'll pay for it tomorrow" By this point Rika was nearly on fire. Ryoma only sighed and wondering how the next day would turn out.

_To all those who add me to their favorites, alert, review and anything else thank you so much.

Please review, I love reading them good bad whatever

I finally decided on who I'm going to pair Rika up with! Took me long enough but will I say it? Nope although it's probably obvious by now

I'm going to cosplay for my first time ever soon as Celty from Durarara


	6. Chapter 6

**The Princess of Tennis!**

Ryoma swung open his sister's door, greeted by loud music and seeing his sister sprawled out on the floor in front of the TV with a controller in her hand and a cookie in her mouth. "Hey, you want something?" she asked. Ryoma sent his sister a glare "It's 3'oclock in the morning, what are you doing?" The girl shrugged "I was too excited to sleep so I thought I was going to play a little, then I got hungry" she said eating another cookie. Ryoma went over to her speakers, turning off her I pod "Go to sleep" he growled, slamming the door behind him. "Would a simple 'please' be too hard?

(Skipping to them going to school)

Rika let out a loud yawn and rubbed her red eyes. "It's your fault for not going to bed sooner" he told his cross dressed sister. "Couldn't be helped" she yawned again. Barely awake all she could think about was how to beat Tezuka and how great it would be to rub the jacket in his face.

(After class)

"Wake up" Ryoma said poking his sister with a pencil. "Wake up already" his sister had managed to sleep through class. Finally the girl opened her golden brown eyes. "Hey Ryoma, is it time for lunch?" she asked rubbing her no longer red eyes, feeling fully refreshed "You slept through lunch, it's time for you to hurry up and get to the tennis court, you have a match remember?" he asked, quickly hopping up from her desk giving a determined smile to Ryoma which he began to feel the first feelings of fear towards. Just as he suspected she charged off towards the tennis court excitedly getting ready for the match she had waited so long for.

(Skipping to the end)

Rika fell to the ground, breathing harder than she could ever remember herself breathing before. She looked over to Tezuka, looking as calm as ever not even breaking a sweat. '6-3' she thought that's how badly she lost, only getting half what he did. Getting to her feet and finally gaining control of her breathing she glared at him. "You're going to hold up your end of the bargain right? You won't bother me about this anymore?" he asked, seeming somewhat bored, it was as if the match hadn't even fazed him. Snapping her head up "Yea, you win" she said finally getting ready to leave.

An impressive number of people showed up, Rika could hear everything they were saying. "I can't believe Riku lost" One girl whispered "Well what did you expect? He _is_ the captain after all" Rika walked off the court, soon greeted by Ryoma followed by Oishi, Eiji and Fuji. "Hey, are you alright?" Oishi asked. Rika gave them a smile "Yea, I'm fine it's not like I haven't lost matches before" she told them before stretching her arm high above her head. "If it helps I think you would've been a great regular" Eiji smiled. Rika nodded "Yea, it's not like you guys are never going to see me again" she gave a huge grin "I'll just be picking up balls instead of mopping the tennis court with you" with that she walked off "Ryoma, you coming or what?"

(On their way home)

"So, are you going to tell me what you're really thinking or are you going to give another fake smile and sad pep talk?" he asked. Rika refused to make eye contact with her brother "What are you talking about? How many times have I lost to you? Twenty-five right, I'm not the type of person who'll whine and moan just because I lost" Ryoma sighed "He was egging you on this whole time, he was trying to get to you and you let him" Rika snapped over to her brother "What are you talking about?" "It was no different than when I do it, he knew you had a problem with your anger and he used it to his advantage" Suddenly having the same realization "It's not just that, even by your standards you really let him get to you" Rika gave an awkward smile. "He's the strongest player on the team" "Even stronger than you?" she asked once again her answer was that same blasé look.

They came to their house, "Today, we will have our 51st match" he said mocking his sister with a confident smile. They went around to the tennis courts "25 for me 25 for you" Rika gave him a confident smirk which he returned.

(Another long match)

Rika breathed heavily curled over. Looking at her twin with an excited smile, for the first time since they began playing one another in all 51 matches had the ever tied "25½ for me?" She offered. Ryoma gave a nod and regained his composure "What are you going to do?" he asked.

Rika elevated a brow "What are you talking about?" "Captain Tezuka, what are you going to do about him? You already went so far" he said motioning to his still cross-dressed twin. "Like you said, I already went this far" she gestured to herself "No way I'm gonna give up now!" after cheering herself on she turned to her brother "Besides I've already got a plan" she said with a sparkle in her eye Ryoma was tempted to fear.

"What are you going to do?" Ryoma asked. "I'm going to beat him the way only a cross-dressed Echizen can!"

_Thank you to all of you who reviewed

Thank you to all who added me to their favorites and alerts

And thanks to everyone who reads this

To all of you who reviewed yes, you're right

Still can't find the black jumpsuit I looked online its way too expensive so if anyone knows where I can buy one please let me know

I'm trying to think of how I'm going to end the story (Not that it's ending anytime soon) I'll figure it out before it gets too late bye


	7. Chapter 7

**The Princess of Tennis!**

The only thing I own is Rika, I don't own anything else.

"This is a stupid idea" Ryoma warned "It's not stupid it's brilliant, you just think it's stupid now because _you_ didn't think of it!" School had just ended and the Echizen twins were on the way to Sumire's classroom.

"You wait out here and let your sis work her magic" "As my brother" Ryoma added causing Rika's face to flatten. "Yes, now just go to the court and set thing up for me…then run" "Why run?" Rika gave a small laugh and put a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Believe me you'll want to run, fast" pointing off to one direction Ryoma calmly walked off.

(Flashback to the night before)

"Alright, we're abandoning operation tornado and beginning operation tsunami" "Why do you keep naming them after natural disasters?" he asked, probably not all that interested in the answer. "Because it sounds cool, now are you going to help me or keep asking questions?" "Neither, I told you what I would do and I've done it, no point in going any further" Ryoma was about to leave when his sister called out to him.

Ryoma, turned to her "What about our promise?" she asked. "What are you talking about?" Rika looked hurt "We promised each other when we were kids that we would play tennis side by side no matter what it took!" Ryoma let out a sigh as his sister continued. "I really want to keep my promise but I can't do this alone Ryoma so" she stopped herself. "Rika" Ryoma said after a pause catching her attention. "You're a pretty bad at lying, that never happened and I told you those faces don't work on me" Rika's face turned into a pout "Come _on_ bro, I need just a tiny bit more help!" Rika quickly searched for some manner on appease "I'll make it worth your while! I'll-I'll do your chores, all of them!" Ryoma sighed, opening up his Ponta can. "Not good enough" he said sipping his soda. "Alright, just help me now and I'll do anything you ask of me later!" she snapped.

Ryoma gave a slight smile "Anything?" Giving a quick and highly irritated nod Rika continued "Here's my plan, so strange, so complicated and so genius that it forces Tezuka into placing me on the team!" "So how are you going to outdo _this_ strange and overly complicated plan?" Rika gave off another evil smile "All I need is Fuji's phone number and you'll see" she said taking out her cell phone.

(Now you're mostly caught up)

"So you're _sure _Fuji's got everything set up at the court?" "You're either going to get killed or expelled" Rika shrugged "Shut up and just follow the plan" she told him taking a peek into the classroom. Once again Rika threw open the door "Tezuka!" she yelled pointing an accusatory finger at him. He turned with that same blank expression that for some reason pissed Rika off a tad more than usual. Easily tossing it to the back of her mind she continued.

"Tezuka, do you honestly think I'll let you get away with this?" she yelled. "Didn't we have an agreement?" Marching up to him and trying to seem as masculine as possible she "That's not what I mean at all!" she snapped secretly letting her eyes travel the room. Once they landed on his face she had to stop herself from smiling. "Your glasses!" she snapped earning a confused look. "Look they're cracked" she snapped.

Tezuka sighed "My glasses are fine, I'm not sure what you're thinking but-" "Yes they are! I-I" Rika quickly thought of something "I can't allow the eye sight of the tennis captain of my brother to be anything less than 20/20!" "If you think you can bribe your way on the team-" "Shut up about that!" she snapped "What kind of fast as she could. Rika wasn't sure how strong the prescription in his glasses was but she was hoping it was high.

Judging by how Tezuka was stumbling slightly and walking slowly it seemed Rika had gotten her wish. "Ryoma, phase two!" she yelled rushing past him.

Rika ran as far as she could until she got to the tennis courts. "Fuji-sempai, you've got everything right?" she asked, out of breath.

(Tezuka's POV)

Silently and slowly walking through the hall Tezuka followed the blurred blob that was once Riku. "When I catch him" Tezuka mentally began, trying to think of the best punishment he could give him. "Captain?" a confused voice asked. Not able to see he had to relay on the voice "Echizen?" he asked. Ryoma got close enough for him to make him out. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Your brother might find himself on the team after all" Ryoma raised a brow "Really?" "Yes, I would enjoy making him run his legs into the ground" Ryoma continued "Knowing my brother, he'd probably want to go to the tennis courts" "So this was his plan?" He asked. Ignoring this Ryoma continued, "He's gone too far; I'll help you find him"

(To the tennis courts)

Tezuka and Ryoma came. Tezuka squinted his eyes "Riku?" he asked. "No, I've seen that girl a few times" He said "I'll go talk to her" Ryoma abandoned Tezuka and ran to the opposite side of the court.

"Did you follow the script?" Rika asked. Ryoma gave a bored nod "Good luck, I have no idea how you'll pull this off" he gave her a look causing her smile to widen. "Don't worry about it bro, now go and finish off your part" Ryoma and Rika walked to the same side as Tezuka.

"Captain, this is" Rika gave him a slight nudge "This is Himeko" "I-I'm sorry Tezuka-san" she said making her voice a bit more high pitched than normal. She paused for a second, allowing her eyes to get wide. Remembering her plan she quickly re-composed herself. "U-Um it's just that I really want to see Riku-san play more so I-I forced him to take your glasses!"

"Why on earth would you do that?" he asked, slightly irritated. "I-I just thought that…if we could talk you might""I might put Riku on the team?" he finished. "Yes, I'm sorry" Tezuka took his glasses back. Quickly taking a few steps back Rika _had_ to think of something.

One final idea coming to her "I'm very sorry!" she apologized before turning and running as fast as she could away to meet up with Fuji.

"Do I want to know where you got a girls uniform?" she asked getting her 'normal' clothes back "Probably not, by the way" "Yea, what?" In a single swift and soft motion Fuji took a lock of her hair in between his fingers, opening his eyes slightly.

"I've never seen you as a girl before" with that he left "you might want to hurry up and change now" he called back. "O-Okay" she said through a bright red face.

(After school)

"So, what do you think? Is he going to let me on the team?" she asked. Ryoma sighed "Doubtful and considering the fact that you stole his glasses that might be for the best". Rika took a deep breath "Don't worry about it, it's all details" Rika's smirk widened. "I've added a few things to my list of goals so I know nothing will get in my way, not even the captain"

_Sorry, I'm sorry for the long wait.

For everyone who reviews, comments, adds and reads this story thank you.

This is definitely still a Tezuka love story and it looks like it'll end up being kinda long (I'm not sure if that's good or bad)

Anyway I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

**The Princess of Tennis!**

The only thing I own is Rika, I don't own anything else.

Rika paced back and forth across her brother's floor. Ryoma looked up from his math homework "Why hasn't he recruited me yet?" she asked him. Ryoma sighed losing his patience "I don't know Rika" he told her trying to focus on his math. Finally she stopped pacing and flopped on his bed "My plan was perfect, 'a cute girl in love begs to see the guy she's in love with play that she would go to those lengths" she sighed dreamily.

Flipped over and buried her face into her brother's pillow before popping up again. "Ryoma, take me somewhere" "No" "Don't you ever get tired of saying no to me?" Ryoma looked over at his sister "Why are you going through my clothes?" Rika shrugged "I've kind of gotten used to cross dressing" getting up and taking his clothes back Ryoma sighed. "Alright, fine we can go" letting out a victory cheer Rika got to her feet and went down stairs skirt and all.

Outside the twins looked around "So where did you want to go?" Rika thought for a bit "How about the tennis courts?" "We could have done that at home" he told her. "Yea, but it's such a nice day" she stretched her limbs.

"O'Chibi, Riku!" A hyper active voice called. A bolt of fear shot through Rika. Peddling as fast as he could it took Eiji soon caught up with the two. "Eiji!" Oishi called running as fast as he could to catch up with him "I told you to slow down" he gasped breathing really hard.

"Sorry, I just saw these two and-" Eiji's eyes fell on Rika. She had frozen in place. Forcing her face to seem normal, Oishi's eyes followed his face mimicking Eiji's. "R-Riku" he struggled "You're a-" "Yes" Rika cried cutting Oishi off "Yes, I confess" Rika looked away, face bright red. "Occasionally cross-dress" Ryoma's eye's went to his sister. "I cross dress because" she paused "Because in reality I'm a woman trapped in a man's body" she stated dramatically. All three guys eyes widened (Some more than others).

Feeling the mood was right Rika continued "Now you know my secret, I love to cross dress" Knowing this wasn't a lie as much as it was a slight alteration of the truth Rika gauged the golden pair's reaction. 'Shocked' the reaction was definitely shocked. "Please don't tell anyone" she begged, giving both boys a face she normally saved for (unsuccessfully) begging Ryoma.

Eiji was the first to speak "S-Sure" he told her still getting over the shock. Oishi nodded an affirmative. Feeling relived Rika gave the brightest smile she could "Thanks I really appreciated it" Luckily the Echizen twins had not strayed too far from their home and Rika turned around. "Where are you going Riku?" Oishi called.

Making another face "I going home to change, you guys wait here" letting a moment pass out Rika turned back around "Don't tell me you guys have fallen for a cross dressed me" She pretended to be disgusted. Swift no's and violent shaking of the head followed. Taking this time Rika raced back home and grabbed some clothes from Ryoma's closet and left.

It didn't take her long to catch up with the others who by now had all relaxed and were in the middle of a conversation. Once the now fully cross-dressed girl re-joined the group they continued. "So where are you guy heading off to?" Eiji asked still a little off due to the recent events. "We were going to the tennis courts" Rika supplied "What a coincidence we're going the same place" Oishi sent them both a smile. Eiji's eyes sparked "Hey you guys are twins!"He pronounced "Yea, last I checked" Rika quirked an eyebrow.

"Aren't twins supposed to be able to hear each other's thoughts or something?" he asked, looking even more confused Rika for once decided to stay silent. "No, we don't have anything like that" Ryoma answered. "Have you ever tried?" "Of course not" "Then how do you know?"

"I've got it!" Eiji said excitedly "When we get to the courts then we can test it!" "You're suggesting that" "You and Ryoma have a doubles match between me and Oishi" he finished excitedly. Rika looked at Ryoma "We've never played doubles with each other before" "I've played doubles with Momo-senpai" he told her. Rika smirked "Alright, if Ryoma can do it then it can't be too hard" Eiji cheered "Yes, then let's go!" hopping on his bike he peddled away.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed

Thank you to all who added me to their favorites and alerts

And thanks to everyone who reads this

I'm sorry I'm sorry I am so sorry for not updating in forever

I'll try to update sooner and on the plus side I actually have an idea how it's going to go


	9. Chapter 9

**The Princess of Tennis!**

The only thing I own is Rika, I don't own anything else.

The four soon got to the tennis courts and with luck there was a tennis court open. "So playing doubles isn't too much different than regular tennis right?" Rika asked. The other three looked at each other. "Why don't you just stick to the right and stay close to the net, handle that much and I shouldn't have to carry you too much" Rika huffed choosing not to say anything. "Ryoma you're a little taller than I am so wouldn't you be better at this?" Ryoma gave a sigh "in case you forgot _they're_ more that a little taller than me and even if they weren't I'm stronger than you" Caught in a mini glaring match Rika gave up "fine you win" she said going over to her spot.

Let's just say the twins lost pretty badly actually. Rika dropped huffing and puffing "I thought you said you've done this before" Ryoma shrugged I did "I never really had a taste for it" he shrugged wiping his sweat away. Spinning her head around glaring at her brother, Eiji came over to the other side of the court and helped Rika to her feet. "That was pretty good for your first time" Rika gave a nod "Thanks" she smiled.

"Riku, can I talk to you for a second?" Ryoma called. Rika gave a nod and went over to her brother."I need help keeping all your lies straight" he sighed. Rika cocked a brow "Oh you mean earlier?" Rika scratched her head "I had no choice, he saw me as a girl; it isn't like I could just tell them the truth"

"That brings me to another thing" Ryoma sighed looking over at his twin "What are you going to do if you get caught? You can't expect to keep this up forever?" Rika was silent "When you _do_ get caught do you just expect everyone to just except it?" "Of course not" she spoke up. Rika straightened he back, lifted her chin and gave her usual confident smirk. "I have no idea what I'll do when the time comes but I know I'll be able to handle it…at least I'm pretty sure I can" she gave her brother a hug "Besides I've got my loving brother to pull my butt out of the fire right?" Ryoma lightly pushed her off of him "Boys don't really hug each other"

On the way back the four tennis players passed an arcade which Rika and Eiji begged and pleaded to go in. Eiji and Rika were in the middle of a basketball shooting competition. "I didn't know you even liked basketball Rika" "Not really, I just wanted to try it, what about you Eiji-sempai?" "Pretty much the same" he said making the basket. "You and Ryoma seemed to be pretty out of sync" "We've never played _with_ each other before" she admitted missing the goal. "Actually I'm pretty sure I mentioned that earlier" she paused trying to remember but soon gave up.

The two gathered up there tickets and went to the next thing. "I was impressed though Eiji-Sempai" she complemented catching his attention. "The way both of you played together was amazing, it's like you guys were reading each other's minds" Eiji broke eye contact "It's really nothing special we've been like that for a while" Rika paused "Hey let me ask you a question sempai" "Sure anything" "Have you ever beaten Tezuka-sempai before?" Eiji chuckled and shook his head "Nope, no offence but I didn't really expect you to beat him" Rika huffed annoyance clear on her face "None taken, I knew he was tough but I thought if I tried hard enough I could-" "You thought you could win?" "I don't know what I thought, but I know I'm gonna be regular" she stopped by the whack-a-mole station. "I haven't done this game in forever" putting in a coin she began "Anyway, I hate to admit it but I'm a sore loser she confessed. "I've just got to think" she said beating the last mole back into the hole.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed

Thank you to all who added me to their favorites and alerts

And thanks to everyone who reads this

Happy 4th of July everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Princess of Tennis!**

The only thing I own is Rika, I don't own anything else.

Rika walked over to her brother's desk with a self-satisfied smirk on her face that Monday morning. "What did you do?" Ryoma asked. Rika took false offense "Nothing" she paused "Yet" Ryoma looked over at his sister. "You're not gonna ask?" "I don't really want to know" "The idea came to me in math" she was clearly getting more excited with each word. "I've been going at this all the wrong way" now pacing in front of his desk "I'll overwhelm him with my power" "Didn't you already try that when you lost to him?"Rika shook her head "No, no this time it's different my plan is for you, Fuji-sempai, Eiji-sempai and Oishi-sempai all to help me"

Ryoma was silent for several breaths "Fine you win, why?" Rika's face lit up "My own personal training camp…sort of" "Really?" "Yea today at home actually, great idea huh?" "At home?" "Yep, it's the perfect idea" "You don't expect to get caught?" Rika's smirk widened "Nope, for one whole night mom and dad will be out the house…did you forget when they told us that?" Ryoma sighed "Anyway" she continued "It's after school today and since it's at our house you have no choice but to attended" She walked off "See you at home" she called heading out the door.

-Skipping to the house-

Rika was hiding away a baby picture of herself when the door bell rang, quickly stashing the picture away she jogged to the door. "Hey guys" she greeted. Eiji walked in first trying to look at everything at once. Everyone quickly got settled in the living room "So, what did you bring us here for?" Oishi asked. "I need your help, I've decided to practice and beat Tezuka-sempai and I thought if anyone can help me it's you four…plus you guys are pretty much the only regulars I really know" "So what are you gonna do?" Eiji asked eating some chips Rika left out.

"That's obvious you guys are gonna practice with me...I think a week should be enough" "You honestly think you can beat the captain with just a week of training?"Ryoma asked "A week of super hard serious training!" "Riku, the captain isn't a light weight and no offence but you lost kind of badly" Oishi said as nicely as he could. "That's why I brought all of you, it can't hurt to try right?" she begged.

"I don't have a problem with it" Eiji spoke up. "If Riku wants to try I think we should help out, besides I don't have anything better to do after practice and it could be fun!" "He's right, it could be really interesting" Fuji spoke next. Rika turned to Oishi her golden brown eyes nearly begged him on their own. "Well, just trying couldn't hurt" Rika cheered as loudly as she could "Thank you all so much! Let's start now, I wanna play Oishi first!" she said grabbing him and dragging him out to the courts.

"You seem really excited" "Of course I am and I should be, I'm going all out"

-Skipping to the end of the match-

"I don't know if this was such a good idea" Oishi said dragging Rika into the living room. "I won, I won" she repeated through puffs "No endurance huh?" Eiji asked. "None at all" Ryoma replied. "Riku, are you sure you can keep this up?" Rika nodded her head furiously popping up and off the couch a bit un-steadily "Sure I can, I'm being serious and since I beat Oishi I'll play you next Eiji-sempai, then Fuji-sempai and finish off with Ryoma, I'll adjust and soon I'll be able to beat Tezuka with ease" she huffed taking Eiji by the shirt and dragging him outside. "There is no way this ends well" Ryoma sighed.

-Skipping to the end of the day-

Rika was asleep on the couch. "It didn't take much to beat her huh Fuji-sempai?" He asked after Eiji and Oishi had left "By the time she got to me she was so exhausted she could barely hold her racket. Ryoma shrugged "She won't give up on this you know" he warned "I know" Fuji turned to leave "Oh, by the way I should let you know it seems that she's managed to get under Tezuka's skin as well, not an easy thing to do" he said just before leaving.

"Gimme my jacket" Rika droned in her sleep. Ryoma huffed grabbed his sister and managed to drag her up to her room.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Princess of Tennis!**

I do not own prince of tennis or any of the characters only Rika

Rika skipped to school that morning. "You're supposed to be a boy, you know that right?" Rika beamed a smile at her brother today is Monday, you know what that means?!" she asked barely able to contain herself. "It means today's the day I take down Tezuka and finally" she paused to enjoy the moment "Finally get my jacket" letting another cheer out she happily walked to school. "You don't know if he'll even agree to a match" "Quit worrying will you?" Rika huffed "You're ruining my good mood" they finally came to the school.

The last bell rang and Rika nearly leapt from her seat running to the door and nearly into Sumire's classroom. "Tezuka!" she yelled tackling into the room "You don't believe in subtly do you?" Sumire asked with a half smile. Rika shook her head "No, not really" spinning on her heels Rika faced Tezuka "One more time, please just play me one more time" she didn't make it sound like a question. Tezuka let out a sigh "Fine" he said. Rika blinked in surprise "Really? Just like that?" He gave a nod "If you want it this badly fine, today after practice" Rika was confused at his certain accommodating nature but accepted the offer and left.

She soon met up with her brother "What happened?" Ryoma asked. "He said yes" She said walking down the hallway not even bothering to stop.

Rika waited around the tennis courts while practice went on. "Are you ready?" She heard Tezuka call. She gave a nod and followed him to the court excitedly she bounced the tennis ball a few times. "Alright" she said taking a deep breath. She could feel herself calming and centering herself she looked at Tezuka "let's go" she said confidently.

Rika could feel herself shaking with rage before stomping on the ground. "No way" she mumbled under her breath "There's no way I lost to you!" She yelled. Tezuka made his way to the other side of the court not that she gave him any attention. Rika was to wrapped up in herself to notice him getting closer "I worked so hard and just wasted everyone's time" she shook her head. "I don't get it this has never happened to me before" she looked up and was stunned into silence by how close Tezuka was.

There was barely an inch between the two giving her a clear view of his face. Reminding her how good he had looked without his glasses when she had saw him before. She completely got swept up in his gaze eliminating any thought she had about the match, her losing or anything else for that matter. She didn't say a word; she didn't move or even think just stared at him. Almost hesitantly he brought his hand up to her head and patted it lightly before turning and leaving.

She just stood there for who knows how long until finally she snapped out of it. "What just happened?!" she snapped shaking her head before running home to find Ryoma, Oishi, Eiji and Fuji all waiting for her in the living room. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Today was the day for your big match with the captain and we wanted to see how it went" Eiji said hopping off the couch "Nya so how did it go?" He added nervously Rika plopped on the nearest couch "I lost" she said as a sigh of disappointment swept over the group. Eiji patted her on the back "It's ok Riku, for what it's worth I've never beaten the captain either" she gave him a smile.

The rest of the night was mostly just them eating, playing video games or just talking. Eventually Oishi and Eiji left and Ryoma went upstairs leaving only Rika and Fuji. "So he didn't let you on the team?" Rika shook her head currently sitting upside-down on the couch "I told you I lost didn't I?" "By the way Rika" He said getting her attention. "I should probably let you know that I told the captain about our little training camp" Rika straitened herself on the couch "You what?" "Sorry, I didn't know it was a secret "No, it's not that it's just…why?" Fuji drank some soda Rika took out.

"I thought it would make it easier on you" he told her. "Well either way it's time for me to be heading out, we don't want your parents catching you like this" "W-Wait, Fuji-sempai, can I ask you something?" she said un-consciously grabbing the end of his shirt. "You and Tezuka-san you two are close right?" she asked. "Yes, what about it?" Rika blinked and let go "N-Nothing, go ahead you better leave!" she said pushing Fuji to the door.

- Thank you to all of you who reviewed

Thank you to all who added me to their favorites and alerts

And thanks to everyone who reads this

I just realized that I didn't put this in the last one

Anyway review pretty please with cherries on top even if you hate it so I can fix it or at least improve

I don't have anything to say like I normally do so bye-bye


	12. Chapter 12

**The Princess of Tennis!**

Rika ate her lunch in semi-silence while the freshman trio chatted around her she occasionally threw in a few words but even those were half hearted. "By the way Riku you still haven't gotten on the team have you?" She nearly choked on her lunch. "Satoshi you should be more sensitive about that" Kato said quickly. "Don't bother, it's true so I really can't be upset" she sighed. "I think you should be on the team Riku-kun, you've already beaten two of the seigaku regulars anyway.

"Yea I know but a deals a deal and I swore as a man I wouldn't bother him" She heard Ryoma sigh. "Anyway don't worry so much about it"

School went by in a blur as Rika packed her bag she noticed Tomoko running up to her. "Riku-kun, Tezuka-san and Sumire-sensei came to see you she said with her eyes wide. Trying but quickly betraying herself at an attempt to play cool Rika half rushed to the door to see the two.

"Hello Riku-kun, how are you?" "Am I on the team" she blurted still unable to contain herself. Both were silent for what felt like (for Rika) an eternity. "Well we'll yes and no" Rika's jaw dropped in disbelief for a second before quickly correcting herself. "We can tell you have a lot of potential but the problem is I think you need help to bring it out" Tezuka said calmly. "So we came to a decision after your match with Tezuka yesterday that if you're willing to give a little extra time after practice we'd like to have you join the team"

A few thoughts ran through Rika's head the smallest inkling of insult came through. Tennis was basically her life and they were telling her to take remedial classes. "I thought that our pinnacle was Ryoma, my mistake was believing he was the only one" Tezuka began. "I'm not calling you a bad tennis player I want you to become a better one" he said simply. Rika was silent for roughly a minute "Alright" she said just as simply "I'll join" she waited until they were out of her sight before she broke out in cheers and jumped for joy. Quickly recollecting herself she walked down the hallway and to the tennis courts.

When she got there wearing her (just large enough to keep her secret, secret) tennis outfit she was quickly greeted by the regulars. "Riku, what are you doing here nya?" Eiji said throwing an arm around her neck "Actually I'm on the team now" she boasted proudly. The regulars gave a mixture of congratulations, cheers minus a few who remained silent. Inui wrote a few things down in his book.

Inui held out his hand "Inui Sadaharu it's nice to meet you…Riku right?" "Yea" she said trying to give the firm handshake she forced her brother to teach her. "Nice to meet you Inui-sempai" letting go he scribbled something down in his book.

Feeling a bit confused she continued to meet and greet any of the members she hadn't already known. "So you've come to practice with us" Rika nodded barely able to contain her own excitement. "20 laps everyone!" Sumire ordered sending everyone into a quick frenzy before running down the laps

- Thank you to all of you who reviewed

Thank you to all who added me to their favorites and alerts

And thanks to everyone who reads this

I just realized I could just copy and paste that thing and no one would ever know

Yea all and all this chapter accomplished nothing and I feel bad for it but at least Rika's on the team now

At 12 chapters I kinda didn't have anymore reasons to keep her off the team but a piece of me didn't want her on the team either


	13. Chapter 13

**The Princess of Tennis!**

I don't own POT or Mulan just Rika

"No, I don't want to!" Rika yelled in protest as one of the other regulars grabbed each of her limbs. She tried to kick and scream in protest. "You can't do this to me!" she growled. Eiji walked up to her "Eiji you can't be serious" she said with pleading eyes "We're friends remember" Momo, who was currently holding onto her right hand gave a signal "I'm sorry Riku, you brought this on yourself" he said pinching her mouth and forcing her mouth open.

Inui stepped up with a glass of purple-ish liquid. "Alright, the newest Inui-juice" Fuji said as the liquid was being forced down Rika's throat. They released her the second she swallowed. Coughing and hacking she glared at all of them "Sorry Riku" Eiji said "but I tried to tell you run" "You forced me to dri-" she paused. Suddenly Rika's face turned green. "Um, is that supposed to happen?" Momo asked looking worried.

Rika gulped hard "I-I'm ok" she said unsteadily. "That mixture should help improve your stamina; it'll do you a lot of good" She made one quick, forced gasp. Oishi went over cautiously "Riku, your face is still green are you s-" "Like I said, fine" she stood up straight "Once you get over the taste you're fine" she said shaking her head.

Finally practice was over Rika had muscled through the Inui juice and was honestly feeling much better. "Alright, let's start" she said firing herself up. Rika grabbed her racket "How about a practice match?" she said just before Tezuka came over to her "Let's start with 20 more laps" She forced her jaw not to drop. She glared for a good half of a minute minute before swallowing her words and began running.

Around the 10th lap Tezuka had gotten in front of her, by the 13th lap she was huffing and wheezing and by the 18th she had slowed to a crawl. She was literally crawling around the track. She had just finished crawling her 20th lap when she collapsed on herself. "Echizen" Tezuka called getting her attention, Tezuka handed her a cherry Ponta can. "You did better than I expected you to" he said sitting next to her while she guzzled down the drink.

Rika gasped for air "Really? You weren't expecting much huh?" she sighed. She sat up and looked over at him and slowly went over and patted his head. "What are you doing?" he asked as she quickly flinched away. She shrugged and got to her feet "I'll pay you back for the drink later…and the food" Tezuka looked back at her Food?" "Yea, it's the least you can do" her face begged on its own with no need of words, but that didn't stop her.

Eventually Tezuka gave in and Rika was chomping down the burger he had bought for her after showering him with thank yous. "If you keep eating like that you're going to get sick" She looked over at him and then down to his food which remained mostly un-touched before a revaluation hit her "You're an only child!" she said in shock pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Yes, what of it" A smile broke out on her face "Makes since actually" She sighed. Allowing his face to betray him he looked confused "It's a good thing to know" She took a few munches of her burger. They ate in silence "I didn't know" she said softly. "Know what?" "You can be pretty easy to read when you let your guard down huh?" she laughed. He only sighed and finished his meal.

"I'll pay you back later" she smiled "I'll see you tomorrow Echizen" he said heading off in the direction of his home. Rika ran too catch up to him "Stop it" she ordered. "What are you talking about now?" "Do you plan on talking to me during practice?" "Probably" "Do you plan to also talk to Ryoma during practice?" "Yes" "Then how do you plan to tell us apart?" She said infuriated. Grabbing her ponytail she showed it off "This became a necessity because our parents kept confusing us when we were kids, do you have any idea how humiliating that is?!" She said even angrier. She calmed herself down "You'll have to fix it" She said thinking "Call me Riku-kun" she smiled nearly cracking her face in anticipation. Tezuka looked at her, and then proceeded to walk away.

Rika came into her house and suddenly became worried about how she hadn't been seeing her parents lately. When she thought back she wondered why she hadn't been caught yet. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked accusingly "Coming into my house?" She asked taking off her shoes. "You should probably know Tezuka likes girls" "So?" "He thinks you're a boy" She turned on him sending him a glare "Of course I know that!" she paused "You honestly think I-" "I wondered too, after all you've known him for all of a week" "I thought we were at the two week mark by now" she nodded.

Un-phased he looked back over to her "Whatever amount of time, you realize if you get caught all the trouble you've gone through will be worthless" he sighed going up the stairs. "I don't want to have to deal with the aftermath over a crush I know you'll probably regret afterwards" "It'll end like Mulan she said biting her lip" "Mulan wasn't in the military by the end of the movie" he sighed from atop the stairs "Yea, she wasn't on the military just a hero of China and the emperors advisor" she sighed joining him.

"I thought she turned down being the advisor" he said trying to recall the movie. "I know I just tell myself that after she went back home she realized what an awful mistake she had made hopped back on her horse and begged the Emperor for the position which he gave her" she twidled her thumbs "Anyway, now I'm going to tell myself not only is she the advisor but also in the army…and she didn't need to save China to do it" she said closing the door to her room.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed

Thank you to all who added me to their favorites and alerts

And thanks to everyone who reads this

Even though I just thanked them I still want more reviews (What can I say? I'm greedy)

I really did that after one of the times I saw Mulan

This one was longer than most of the installments wasn't it?


	14. Chapter 14

**The Princess of Tennis!**

I don't own POT just Rika

Rika stretched her limbs that morning and found herself sore. She got dressed that morning feeling her head buzzing with questions based around the conversation she and Ryoma had last night. She was sure of one thing if her mood that morning was any indication today was going to suck.

Trying desperately to perk herself up she went over to her brother's room. Taking a deep breath she got a running start and torpedoed into his still sleeping form which was snug under the covers. Ryoma quickly threw her off of him and she toppled onto the floor laughing. "What was that about?" he growled, Rika rolled onto her back "I needed that today" she sighed getting to her feet "Thanks bro" she closed the door behind her leaving a very confused Ryoma behind her.

Her pick me up didn't last long, she soon found herself back in a slump. Ryoma was still upset about that mornings wakeup call so she came over to his desk at lunch. "I'm sorry" she apologized smiling, he didn't seem to take so she pulled out a secret weapon "Look an egg sandwich" she said catching his attention. "Come on Ryo" She used the pet name waving it in front of his face. She knew he wanted it "Let me guess" she smirked "You didn't eat any breakfast today did you?" Ryoma looked away "Come on" she pleaded shoving the food at him. Once again he denyed it "Oh Come-on I said I was sor-ry!" a thought passed through her head "Hey _all _the classes have lunch this period right?" Ryoma gave a nod before looking over at his sister "What are you doing?" "Nothing, just going to get something to make you smile" she said beaming before slipping out the door.

She literally had to check every 3rd year's room to find it but she managed to find the room she had been searching for. "Captain!" she called in a sing-song voice throwing open the door. The teacher immediately came over and chastised her for 'Disrupting the learning environment' but given it was lunch and there was no actual 'learning' going on Rika didn't really care. That and she heard the exact same speech from two other teachers. It was then it accured to her that she could've just looked through the window but then thought it wouldn't have made as much of an entrance.

She was pretty good at blocking the teacher out and mulled these same thought in her head until the teacher was finished. "Do you understand me young man?!" "Yes it won't happen again" she said moving past the teacher and into the room. "Tezuka-san!" she called looking around the room finally eyeing him by the window.

She wasted no time going over to him. He looked annoyed "What are you doing here?" She smiled "I came to eat lunch she said "You're not allowed to-" "Fine then she said picking up his lunch then come eat lunch with me she pleaded.

It didn't take long for Tezuka to get her out of his classroom and on the way back to hers and she was silently cursing at herself for it.

Practice was over and thanks to pestering, begging and a lot of bribery Ryoma had forgiven Rika for his wake up call. After being denied not once but twice in one day it was more than worth it to Rika.

Running over to Tezuka for her 'After-practice-practice' he looked over to her. "What were you thinking today?" he asked "I was thinking you would eat with your 'two pillars of support' or whatever" she munched on a sandwich she was carrying around. "You know I took an interest in Ryoma because he reminded me so much of myself, you on the other hand" he stopped "Do not" she offered. He gave a nod "Good" getting to her feet she stretched out. Digging through her pocket she pulled out some money "For yesterday" "You can pay me back in sweat 15 laps" he ordered.

Letting out an aggravated sigh she began to run "I'd rather give you the money"

Rika groaned "I'm sore all over" she whined. "So" "So, carry me" She complained weakly holding her arms out "You've got two legs, you can make it home on your own" "Yea whatever" she pouted.

They soon parted ways and Rika heaved herself into her house. Climbing the stairs she flicked on the lights and threw herself on her brother's bed next to his body. "Ryoma" she sighed, he brought his head above the covers "Yea" "Remember that rule we made about marriage and tennis when we were kids?"Ryoma sighed sitting up and thought back "Yea, something like the only 'Match we meet will be on the field' or something" she nodded "Yeah, and with all the cute girls after you how do stop yourself from breaking that rule?" "What girls?" he asked.

"Ryoma, I'm trying to be serious" he looked back at her "Are you serious?" she asked. Not a single comment escaped her brother's mouth. She slapped him with his pillow "Haven't you broken that rule once or twice already anyway? Why care now"

Groaning she hugged the pillow "Because if I go after this guy it can only be as a girl…and if I'm a girl I can't be on the team…if I'm not on the team that means all the crap I've put up with 'till now has all been pointless" "I warned you last night didn't I, what happened to 'I won't have to save China?'" "China wasn't this cute" she pouted. "I don't think Tezuka's China in this metaphor" Rika shrugged "Not important, I tell myself to keep my distance but when it comes down to it I not only feed into it but I go after him; I'm the one flirting here"

"So what are you going to do?" Rika was silent for what felt too her like an eternity before a smile brightened her face. "Ryoma!" she beamed catching his attention. "Tezuka doesn't like guys!" she said excitedly. "Yea I know so?" "So, if he doesn't like me we can't get together and if we don't get together I can just stay cross-dressed until" "Until what Rika?" Ryoma sighed "Until the year is over or until you graduate…when will you stop and let people know you're a girl?"

Rika shrugged "Dunno exactly, just know until I can come to a better solution this is what I've gotta do" she sighed "You put tennis before everything and I didn't…at least the one time I didn't I-" "Rika, that had nothing to do with it" Ryoma quickly interrupted. Suddenly felling tired she slumped down "Well, whatever it is I've got it under control" she said groggily before saying something sounding like lily pad. Ryoma sighed worrying how long he's going to take care of this sister of his.

- Thank you to all of you who reviewed

Thank you to all who added me to their favorites and alerts

And thanks to everyone who reads this

The more reviews I see the quicker I update (Hurray for motivation)


	15. Chapter 15

**The Princess of Tennis!**

I don't own POT just Rika

Rika woke up that morning in her brother's bed to discover she had slept in her tennis clothes. Groaning she decided to quickly change into a pair of her pajamas and go down stairs for breakfast that her mother had already prepared for her. "Hey mom" she yawned happy to be greeted by the smell of pancakes. "Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?" She gave a nod and plopped down in her chair and quickly began stuffing her face.

She managed to finish all her breakfast and was about to go upstairs and figure out how to get outside when her mother called over to her "Rika, are you sure everything is alright?" Rika nodded "Of course mom, I'm fine" "If you're sure" she sighed "It's just we haven't been seeing you around lately, you're away for all hours for the night and when you _do_ get home you're so exhausted that you can't even say hi to us anymore" Feeling a wave of guilt wash over her she smiled "Well of course I feel tired, I have to whip those girls into shape if I plan on catching up to Ryoma" she smiled through her lie.

Understanding and pretty much expecting that kind of reaction from her daughter the older woman smiled and allowed her to ascend the stair way to her bedroom. "I am the worst daughter in the history of forever" she mumbled to herself changing clothes.

Grabbing her school bag and tennis gear, she promptly tossed it out the window just before she climbed down the ladder she had strategically hidden and placed a few nights before she got to the ground. She waited outside on the first corner for her brother as she had done so many times before.

It almost scared her how normal her new routine had been. She was wondering how she managed to hide a 10ft ladder when her brother came up to her.

They headed over to school. "Are you alright?" Ryoma asked her roughly over half way through the trip. "Yea, why?" "You're quiet" he said bluntly "No ranting about people you don't like, no hyperactive jumping around, you haven't even asked to copy the math homework I know you didn't do" Rika's eyes went wide "We had math homework?!" "It's math we always have homework" he responded holding it in front of his sister.

She groaned "Don't worry about it, I've got this" she told him jogging past the school gates. She saw someone "Hey, Ryoma I'll see you inside. He gave a confused look. "Don't worry, I'll be in class before the late bell rings" she said running off. Ryoma decided to let it go and head off to class.

"Fuji-sempai!" she called catching up the guy. "Good morning Riku, I trust you're doing well" She nodded "Yea, good morning to you too sempai" she cleared her throat, opening her mouth to speak "How is that whole Tezuka thing going?" Quickly clamping it shut. "I don't know what you're talking about" he let out a soft chuckle "Valentine's day is coming up next week" he added. "So, what do I care?" Rika tried to play defiant.

"Today's Friday by the way" he walked off but she followed him. "Do you want me to give you some chocolates?" she giggled. "You could but you and I both know who you would rather give the chocolates to" Once again she clamped her mouth shut "Look I'm not saying I do but even if I did Tezuka doesn't like boys" Fuji looked over to her "You're right, but then again you're not a boy" she sighed trying to relive herself of the stress she was feeling.

"Either way Tezuka _thinks_ I'm a girl so it makes the whole argument moot" Tezuka stopped walking and thought "I'm not so sure" her eyes widened "That's impossible, if Tezuka knew he wouldn't have-" "What if he doesn't know _yet_?" "Fuji-sempai you're not going to-" "Of course not, but think about it" she looked confused. "Aside from the way you look what part of you is a guy and even your look is thinly veiled" she looked herself over "What are you talking about" his eternal smile grew. "Don't worry too much about it" she was about to question him but the five minute bell rang "I've got to go" she yelled running off to class.

Class was boring and Rika had got chewed out for not doing her math homework. At the very least she could take her frustrations out on the tennis ball. Wiping her face of sweat she happily stepped off of the court. Eiji hooked her neck with his arm "Riku, you were amazing today!" he cooed. Rika being herself happily accepted the praise. "Thanks, I'm happy you noticed" she smiled "Between the training I got from you guys and Tezuka I'm better than ever" she beamed. Eiji blinked. "Let's celebrate!" Eiji cheered.

Rika let off a confused expression "After you're done with Tezuka let's go to that arcade we went to last time" Rika eagerly nodded. Oishi called for Eiji and he decided to head off "See you soon?" "Yeah, I'll be there by around 6!" they shared a smile and parted ways.

Now excited Rika went over to Tezuka. "You're problem is simple" He began as she plopped down on the grass. "You know you've always had problem with your endurance" "Yeah I know, people just can't help but remind me every five minutes" she pouted and rolled over onto her back "But my endurance is better than ever. "But you're still falling back into your bad habits" he began silencing her. "To compensate you would always give more than you had at the beginning of a match to make up for the near to nothing you have by the end" Rika was still silent. "So today you'll have to learn how to spread your energy evenly" "Boring" she droned before popping her head up "Hey, why don't we have a match that'll do the same thing right?" Tezuka brought out a water bottle.

"I thought you would act that way, so I had Inui whip up a freh batch of Inui juice just for you" he said handing it to her. "If you can drink that whole thing then you can have a match with me" She looked from the water bottle to Tezuka "I'll be good" she pouted.

Once again leaving the court sore in places she didn't even know existed Rika t to the arcade where Eiji was standing waiting for her. "Eiji-sempai!" she smiled. They were probably about an hour in when Eiji had to stop the girl in the middle of her cotton candy induced sugar high. "Uh, Riku can I ask you something?" She shrugged. "Sure, ask me anything sempai" Eiji suddenly got embarrassed "You're not a boy are you" Panic overwhelmed her. "What are you talking about?" she asked trying to look offended "I didn't really notice at first, but after a while I thought maybe and then I-" he cut himself off face bright red. "What are you talking about "Well, remember when you gave me a hug after I had finished a match?" he asked barely able to speak face only getting a red. She nodded "Well I-I kind might have felt…something" he said softly. Finally understanding Rika's face grew an equal shade if red. "Then I figured out that it wasn't just that, you're face, your behavior and even the way you talked; all of those were just like a girl"

He looked away "We were here when I figured it out and I called you by your real name, Rika" his face was now starting to turn back to its normal color. "Please don't tell!" were the only words she could think of. "I didn't know what else to do and only you, Ryoma and Fuji know" she confessed, her secret wasn't feeling so secret anymore.

"I won't but I thought you should know that I know" he sighed. "I'm not sure why you're doing this but I'm sure you have a good reason, I'll help you if I can" Rika smiled. "Thank you so much Eiji sempai" She smiled at him once again

- Thank you to all of you who reviewed

Thank you to all who added me to their favorites and alerts

And thanks to everyone who reads this

I'm sorry if it's not Friday by the story logic, I kinda lost track after the whole training camp thing.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Princess of Tennis!**

I don't own POT just Rika

Humming a tune to herself Rika happily ate her breakfast that Saturday morning. "You seem to be in a good mood today Rika" her mom said sitting down. "Yea, Ryoma and I are going shopping later today" "What are you buying to put you in such a good mood?" "Nothing really, just some chocolates for singles-awareness day" "You mean Valentine's day, who are the chocolates for?" eagerness showing in her mother's eyes, she sipped her juice "Just some friends" Her mother sighed "I suppose they really are just friends if you call it 'singles awareness day'"

The little girl nodded, "I'll be on the court if you need me" she sighed going up stairs to grab her things. Her father was sitting on the back porch reading the paper. "Morning Rika" "Hey Dad, what you up to" "Just reading, are you going to play?" "Yea, you want to join me?" Nanjiro smiled at his daughter and followed her to the court.

Rika pouted falling back on her butt. Between her father and Tezuka she was really getting sick of loosing. "Wow Rika, you've really improved" the congratulated. "Not enough apparently" she pouted before getting to her feet and brushing herself off. "I forgot to tell you earlier, mom's got breakfast ready" Following her father back into the house they parted ways at the stairs.

Pacing around her room thinking about what Fuji had said. She hadn't been acting like a boy; apparently it was so bad that Eiji was able to pick up on it. What worried her even more was that if Eiji were to pick up on it then who else knew or at the very least suspected. Her head was buzzing with these kinds of questions. "What should I do?" she wondered aloud falling back onto her bed. "There's no way to know who thinks that and who doesn't so I guess I just gotta man up" she huffed.

Sitting up with a huff she tried to think of ways to be well, manlier. She was torn whether or not to cross-dress since it seems she runs into a member of the team every day. Deciding to find a middle ground she was able to leave her room. Her family was sitting in the living room

By the time Ryoma was ready to go Rika was already vibrating with impatience and nearly dragging him out the door. "Why are you buying chocolate again?" "As a bribe, so Fuji-sempai and Eiji-sempai know I'm grateful for them for keeping my secret" she smiled. "How?" Looking over her shoulder she gave her brother a questioning look. "You're a boy; you're only reinforcing what caused Eiji-sempai to find out" she bit her lip "I'll take care of it" she smiled.

They got to the store, Rika looked through the chocolates "Ryo, help me out here" going over he saw his sister staring intently at a rack of chocolates. "What do you want?" "Well I don't know which ones to buy…does Fuji-sempai even like sweets?"She asked looking up from the chocolates. Ryoma shrugged "You're no help" she sighed, picking up a few chocolates.

After purchasing her sweets Rika and Ryoma left the quickly filling up store. "Do you expect to get chocolate's from anyone?" she said in a sickly-sweet voice. Ryoma decided to ignore her, Rika decided to prod him more. "Well Tomoka is quickly turning her Ryoma fan club into Echizen brothers one but that Sakuno girl will definitely give you some" No reaction. "Not to brag but my portion of the fan club is really growing so chances are I'll be getting a bunch of chocolate's, I'd better save up my money for white day huh?" Ryoma turned toward her and pulled out an ear bud "What?" He asked smirking. Rika silently followed him fuming on the inside.

It was Monday, valentine's day! The school was crawling with girls all eager to give there chocolate's to whomever they had in mind. By lunch Rika was happily snacking on one of the two chocolates boxes of chocolate's she was presented with. "Congrats Riku you managed to get a few chocolate's" Satoshi congratulated. Rika gave a proud smile in response "It's pretty impressive given you've only been here a few weeks" Katsu added. Rika happily took in the praise.

"Yeah, not bad for your first time" Ryoma added coming over, "Your first time? You've never gotten chocolate before Riku" the last member of the freshman trio asked. Rika nodded "Well I wasn't all the popular in elementary school I guess" she shrugged giving a smile. Grabbing her bag she got up and left "Where are you going Riku?" Katsu asked. "I've got to talk to some people I'll be back" she said quickly turning her back on them and heading out the door.

Probing the lunch room she was able to find Eiji who she promptly rushed over to. Most people ate in their classroom so the lunch room was mostly empty. Plopping down next to him she greeted the older boy.

"Do you eat here often?" she asked. Eiji shook his head "Nah, just thought I needed to get out of the classroom" "I've got a thank you present for you" She looked around and made sure no one was looking before presenting him with the chocolate. "Sorry, I probably should've waited until school was over" Eiji shook his head, no this is fine…I mean I'm happy, I accept" "I wanted to give you something to let you know you're pretty much my best friend here" she smiled. Eiji returned it for one of his own. "Thanks again Riku" she shook her head "When we're alone you can call me by my real name"

School had ended; Rika was happily munching on yet another chocolate she had gotten after practice. She managed to fund Fuji on the way and chased him down. "Fuji-sempai" she called out grabbing onto his arm. "Good afternoon Riku, something I can help you with?" For some reason she suddenly got nervous "Um, well I got you some chocolate's…well you and Eiji-kun anyway, as a thank you for keeping my secret and stuff" she forced her smile to be a little less awkward.

"Thank you, I accept" he politely took the candy. "Are we the only ones you've gotten candy for?" he asked. Rika cleared her throat "O-Of course, no one else knows so" "You know that's not what I meant" Rika huffed she prepared to say something "Don't worry about it too much, I've got to get home anyway" he said walking off. "Wait Fuji-sempai!" she called trying to clear up what felt to her like a misunderstanding. He ignored her and she grudgingly went to the tennis courts for her 'Remedial lessons'.

Once again letting out all of her frustrations over a little green ball "Bend your knees a little more Echizen, your form is off!" Tezuka called. She did as she was told and hit a final ball.

"Good work today" he complimented. Rika brightened up "Really, it's about time you noticed my improvement!" she said excitedly. "Soon you won't need the after school lessons" Rika felt a little wounded. "Wait, what do you mean I won't need after school lessons?" "The purpose of this is to improve your tennis skills so you can become another pillar of support, once you get there there's no reason to continue" "I don't want to stop!" she blurted.

She quickly caught herself "I mean, it's really fun doing this after practice every day, and I want to keep improving so do we really have to stop?" "Yes, I can only take you so far; you don't need to stop improving simply because I'm not there to guide you, you can improve on your own" "I _want_ you to keep helping me" she irrupted. A look of hurt came over her face "I know it sounds bad but I really want you to keep helping me, please Captain?"

"Why are you so adamant about this? It's really not that big of a deal, you're father is known as the king of tennis and you've made friends with the entire tennis team; you can keep improving" his irritation was beginning to show itself. "I don't want the team or dad teaching me, I want _you_ to teach me" She said feeling more and more frustrated. "This isn't some game, this is just practice" "How are you this stupid!" she blew up. "This isn't about tennis, or my training you must be the dumbest smart person I know!"She ran her fingers in her hair "Don't you get it, I want to keep training to spend time with _you_ Tezuka" she finally said.

Tezuka was silent; he only stared at her, face portraying nothing. Rika slowly came into realization of what she had said. She couldn't think of any way to cover it up or to fix it. She had said it and there was no way to take it back. She did the only thing she could think of, she ran away.

- Thank you to all of you who reviewed

Thank you to all who added me to their favorites and alerts

And thanks to everyone who reads this

Sorry it took so long I meant to have it out by Halloween but it's been so hard to sit down and type and stuff so again I'm sorry

Make sure you review ok? Seriously please? Please?!


	17. Chapter 17

**The Princess of Tennis!**

I don't own POT just Rika

Ryoma was waiting on the stair case for his sister. He heard the door open as he saw her huffing and puffing, doubled over from exhaustion. "What happened to you?" he asked coming over to her. She gave him a smile; he noticed she was holding something very close to her. "I'm fine Ryo, just tired and I've got to get some homework done" she smiled again and rushed her way up the stairs.

Ryoma followed "Rika, what's-" she slammed the door behind her. Feeling confused he opened the door to see her gobbling something down. "What are you doing?" she swallowed hard "I really screwed up" she forced, barely above a whisper.

"I accidently" she cut herself off and shoved more of what was revealed to e chocolate in her mouth. Ryoma sighed and forcibly removed the box from her "Rika that's enough" He said frustrated. Rika let out a loud groan and went over to her bed. She flipped over and landed on her back.

"I said something I shouldn't have" she spat feeling more frustrated than ever. "What happened" Ryoma asked for what felt like the millionth time. "I kind of, in a way, confessed to Tezuka" she admitted. Ryoma remained silent and sat down next to her. "What happened?" "I-I guess I forgot it all practice…I think I accidently got it in my head that he was having as much fun as I was and we were going to keep going like that forever" she let out another sigh "I know it was stupid and now" there was a silence.

"What are you going to do?" "I don't know, normally I've already got a backup plan" she felt sleepy "I can't think right now" she groaned. Ryoma looked over at his sister "Are you going to cry?" She looked back in shock and violently shook her head "No, I'm going to sleep" she said bunching up her covers and throwing them over herself.

"Good night Ryoma" her muffled voice came out. He got up and heaved a sigh before leaving his sister.

Ryoma sat down in a silent kitchen and peacefully ate his breakfast. Then he noticed something, no one was yelling or trying to steal his food "Ryoma could you wake Rika up for me?" "She's still asleep?" his mother gave a nod. Climbing the stairs he saw his sister hacking in her bed. "Rika, what's wrong with you?" "I think I'm sick" she hacked. She was faking; Ryoma could see very clearly she was faking.

He had decided to let her lie there after much mental debate. Going down stairs he announced the lie to their parents.

"Is it bad?" Rinko asked. "Yea, she seemed pretty bad" he agreed "It doesn't look like she'll be able to go to school today" "Alright, I'll have Nanjiro bring up some soup for her later" she sighed.

"Ryoma, where's Riku?" Tezuka had asked after running into him near the school gates "He's sick" Tezuka gave a nod "Perhaps he wasn't feeling well, that would explain it" "Explain what?" "Nothing" he said with a quick shake of his head. He handed a bag to him. "It's his bag, he left it yesterday" Ryoma took the bag "I'll make sure he'll get it" Tezuka looked almost awkward at one point. "I had plans to tell him in person but because he isn't here so will you pass the message on to him for me?"

Ryoma gave a nod with a minor idea of what it will be "I need you to tell him that starting immediately he will no longer need extra practice, he is now a full-fledged member of the team" "I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that" he responded nonchalantly. "Yea" with that he turned and left towards class.

Rika layed around in her bed, she wasn't sure why Ryoma had covered for her she was grateful for it. She rolled around a few times. No, she wasn't sick but she felt it. Thinking about going to school, seeing Tezuka or anything else made her feel sick to her stomach.

She had no idea what to do and no intention of going to school until she did. Groaning again she decided to actually do her homework to get her mind off things and in looking around her room she discovered her bag was gone. In one horrible realization she figured out she must have run away so fast she left it behind.

She did a quick mental checklist and happily figured out there was no incriminating evidence in her bag. Still she wanted it back just in case. Without her distraction her brain went to the main thing plaguing it "Maybe I should just come clean, tell them all about me and get it all over with it" she mumbled to herself with zero to no sincerity.

There was a knock at the door. Quickly diving under the covers she gave her voice the slightest rasp "Come in" Nanjiro stepped in with a bowl "Hey Rika, are you ok to eat" She nodded, hungrier than she realized. Placing the bowl by her bed he sat down towards the end of it.

"Do you remember when you and Ryoma were kids and you would get mad at him?" "You mean every other day? Yes" "What would you do when you got upset again?" "I'd probably wrap myself up in a blanket and wait for mom to bring me a snack or something" she said with a sigh.

Her father nodded. "A lot like you're doing now" she gave a confused look. "I swear everyone notices these things but you" he groaned. "You always cocoon yourself when you're upset" She scrunched up her nose "Or maybe I'm just cold because I'm sick" The man shrugged "Whatever you say sweet heart" he said ruffling her hair. "When you feel up to talking, you'll know where to find me" he said leaving the room.

Rika sighed 'I'm way too young to be in love' she told herself. "I don't want to throw everything I've worked for away for some guy I barely know' she chanted 'Tennis now crushes later' She said in fear of forgetting.

'I really do like him though' Rika confessed to herself. '_I'm _the one who's doing all the flirting' All the inner turmoil was quickly giving her a head ache. Ashe forced herself up. "Why am I just sitting here running away?!" she asked herself. "I'll get through this with ease" she told herself. Internally cheering herself on "I'll go to school tomorrow and handle things like I always do" she told herself.

"I have self control, I'm smart enough to handle it!" she waltzed around her room a few times. "How many times have I told myself that?" She asked feeling as if she was losing her mind. 'I can't seem to control myself around him' she sighed. Feeling tired she wrapped herself up in blankets and got to sleep.

Ryoma had just finished up practice when Eiji came over to him. "Where's Riku?" "Sick" "Really?" Ryoma gave a nod "Maybe I should come over and visit him then" Eiji's smile widened. "Do what you want" He commented walking away.

Eiji decided to follow. Once they got to Ryoma's house Rika threw the door open. She was about to say something to Ryoma but the words seemed to die in her throat at the sight of Eiji. "Oh, hey Eiji-sempai" He greeted her back in return. Looking over in her oversized shirt and pajama pants he wondered if cross-dressing was hard wired in her brain now.

"What are you doing here?" "Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were ok" feeling sheepish she gave a nod. The three went into the livingroom and began to talk. Half way through a discussion that was going nowhere Ryoma handed her, her bag. "Tezuka gave it to me, he said that you ran away and forgot it" Rika felt embarrassed and broke eye contact. "What did you run away for?" Eiji asked. Rika shook her head "It's nothing, anything else?" He gave a nod. "He wanted to tell you that you're a fully fledged member of the team now and you no longer need extra practice" a pain shot through Rika. "Congratulations Rika, it took long enough" Eiji praised.

Until he saw the look on her face "What's wrong?" Rika bit her lip. Once again for what felt like the 100th time. She threw everything she had carefully thought out, out the window and went on pure impulse. Shooting up she ran out the house and to the school.

Slowing down to catch her breath she looked up to the empty tennis court. A new surge of energy came through her and she began to run again. She was just out of the school when she bumped into someone. "Riku, what are you doing here? I thought you were sick" A voice she had come to love asked. Unconsciously she quickly clung to him.

- Thank you to all of you who reviewed

Thank you to all who added me to their favorites and alerts

And thanks to everyone who reads this

Please review, sorry if some parts came out kind of clumsy


	18. Chapter 18

**The Princess of Tennis!**

I don't own POT just Rika

With no idea how long she was standing there Rika let him go. "S-Sorry, I…tripped" she added that last part sheepishly. He didn't believe her and she didn't expect him to. She was forcing herself not to blurt out things that would reveal her gender and wasn't really focusing on faking her voice or face. He placed a hand on her forehead "You're sick" he repeated "You shouldn't be outside in your pajamas" she unconsciously shivered; it was still February and was pretty cold.

"Why did you cancel our after practice sessions!" she blurted, all her feelings once again were coming to the surface. Tezuka sighed "We've already talked about this" he said trying to move around him but she blocked his path. Suddenly feeling helpless she focused her golden eyes on his brown ones hoping for him to say something but he didn't. "You're sick and obviously not well, I'll walk you home and you can-" "I'm not sick alright? You checked you know I don't have a fever" she said pushing her bangs back and placing his hand on her forehead again. "I just need you to listen to me, please? I sound crazy right now but I promise you I'm in my right mind"

"I promise you that I'll leave you alone and I won't bother you about the after practice lessons again if you just listen to me just this once" she begged. "Echizen, I don't think you-" "That's not my name" she said feeling as if she was quickly losing all her common sense. "_Riku_" "T-That's not my name either" she forced herself to say. Tezuka sighed "Really?" She nodded "Then what's your name" "I'm Rika Echizen, Ryoma's twin sister" she forced out feeling like her head was about to burst. She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact while she confessed her biggest secret but she brought her head up. Tezuka's blank expression remained "Listen Riku I don't have time for games, it's already late and we both need to get home" "It's not a game she said suddenly really irritated. "I just told you my biggest secret, the least you could do is give me a reaction!" she slid back to normal.

"I don't have any proof, as long as I've known you you've always had ridiculously half-backed schemes to ultimately achieve your goal so how do I know this isn't just another one of those" "What do I have to do pull my pants down? How on earth does me changing my gender help me?" she groaned feeling frustrated. "I'm not sure either you tell me" Rika lost her courage and fell silent.

Thoughts were feeling her head. 'What would he do once he found out?' 'Would he keep her secret like her friends?' 'Would he be angry?' she had 100 questions and no answers. Tezuka once again instructed her to go home and again offered to walk her but she denied.

About five minutes after he had left a smirk crossed her face "You want 'ridiculously half backed schemes'?" she quoted "I've got one last awesome stunt to pull off" she flipped open her phone and scrolled through her contacts.

Ryoma wasn't sure how he was supposed to react when his sister descended the stairs. Was he supposed to be happy? Technically he got what he wanted. Maybe frustrated he knew his sister wasn't thinking ahead. "Well how do I look?" she cooed, doing a mini-happy dance in her new uniform. "I hate the color green" she groaned.

"What are doing?" "Well I got bored with this whole 'cross-dressing' thing, besides I'm much cuter as a girl" she lied grabbing her bag and headed toward the door. "Not saying I wasn't popular as a guy, remember my fan club?" she bragged. There was a screech like sound. "R-R-R" She turned to see Eiji on his bike. "Hey Eiji-sempai, thanks for coming to meet me!" she smiled.

"U-Uh" "Rika, what are you planning?" Ryoma asked. Rika's smile grew "I need to get back in touch with me feminine side that's all" she sauntered down the path "So are we going to school or what?" Eiji, given it was his first time seeing Rika dressed up completely in feminine attire rode along beside her. Ryoma on the other hand who was certain his sister was planning something was only a step or two behind them.

Rika stepped onto the school grounds and began to feel nervous. Suddenly feeling like Clark Kent taking off his glasses and walking into daily planet. How was nobody recognizing her? Was a uniform really that genius of a disguise?!

Letting go of her sudden invisibility she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning she brightened "Good morning Fuji-sempai" she smiled "Good morning Rika-chan, wearing a skirt I see" Rika smirked "Yea, I'm a lot cuter as a girl don't you think?" she asked. Fuji gave a nod and this caused her to light up. Getting the double confirmation she was able to walk into school confidently.

However when she walked into her classroom she felt nervous everyone was staring at her and whispering, forcing herself to shake it off she walked up to the front of the room where the teacher was standing and silently staring. "Let's try my introduction one more time" She successfully gained everyone's attention. "My name is Rika Echizen, I'm just your average tennis playing girl" everyone was shocked and she continued flicking a lock of hair back over her shoulder "I'm Ryoma Echizen's twin sister, I'm sorry for tricking you all" she said with a bow. "Is that true Ryoma?" the teacher asked, struggling to keep calm. All eyes shifted to Ryoma and he sighed "Yes it's 100% true, Rika is my twin sister".

The teacher instructed the class to study hall and left. Tomoka approached Rika's desk. She looked up and saw Tomoka's face "I'm sor-" she was cut off by a slap. Placing her hand on her burning cheek Rika stared at Tomoka in shock. "Save it!" she hissed. "Did you enjoy it? Was I some kind of joke to you?" Rika shook her head "look I'm sorry I-" "I told you save it!" she shouted. "It's bad enough you decided to toy around with me but at the very least please spare me whatever half backed apology you come up with" she said just before running off. Sakuno decided to go after her. Rika only sat there not entirely sure what to do, trying to figure out what to do she was utterly silent not un-like the classroom. Her classmates were watching her, waiting for a reaction.

It was like that until lunch where she had decided to continue her plan. She left the class trying to talk herself up, she didn't want to lie anymore and was tired of the game she had begun playing. She walked down the hallway hearing a few whispers but mostly ignoring them. She got to Tezuka's class with her lunch in hand. She waited till he left and went to his desk. On the way she heard the confused murmurings of the seniors but continued with her plan. She quietly entered the class room, took the chair from desk in front of Tezuka's and took out her lunch. She had barely started when a very confused Tezuka returned to his desk.

"Excuse me I think you-" he paused when he saw her face clearly. "Welcome back captain" she gave a smirk. To Rika's disappointment there was a no shock just irritation. Ignoring the irritation she herself was feeling she continued. "I want you to come with me" she asked. To her pleasant surprise he agreed.

He followed him to the tennis courts. "I wanted to be honest with you" she said "Alright, you've gotten my attention now what?" he asked. Rika felt relived "My name is Rika Echizen" feeling embarrassed took a deep breath, shut her eyes and said as much as she could as fast as she could.

"I'm a first year and born on December 24th, Ryoma is my twin brother and the entire reason I did all this was to get on the boys tennis team, that's all I wanted" she said before looking up at him. She was startled into silence the look on Tezuka's face was a mixture of rage and hurt. He didn't say anything and she didn't want him to say anything. He just walked past her and she headed back towards class.

- Thank you to all of you who reviewed

Thank you to all who added me to their favorites and alerts

And thanks to everyone who reads this

First a few apologies, sorry for taking so long, please don't be mad

Another one didn't come out the way I wanted it to I'm sorry

By the way given that the story's gonna end soon I was wondering if I should do one of three things

Rewrite certain parts of the story from Tezuka's point of view

Make on list of the things I wanted to put in the story but didn't for various reasons (I have plenty)

Leave the story alone once I finish it and move on

If all else fails I'll just go with three (I think) any way please review


	19. Chapter 19

**The Princess of Tennis!**

I don't own POT just Rika

(Tezuka's POV)

What was he supposed to feel? How was he supposed to react? The first time his face betrayed him this badly as long as he could remember. He was so angry, he had no idea why. He had told himself to stay away from Riku that something was bubbling under the surface of their relationship and when he said he was a she he didn't want to believe it. He didn't quite understand his feeling at the moment and wanted to re-collect himself before re-entering the class room but lunch was ending soon and he didn't need any questions going around.

A tug on his arm pulled himself out of his thoughts. 'Rika' was attempting to stare him down. "Y-You didn't let me finish!" she said as fiercely as she could, which knowing her was about half of normal. She shook her head and cleared her throat "Most of the things I've done up till now has been to get on the boys tennis team, but I've come here in the girls uniform and singled you out" "Don't tell me, you're going to tell me you're desperately in love with me?" he tried to finish. She looked angry "Will you shut up! This is hard enough as it is! The thing is I'm 12, I have no idea if I'm in love or not I've only known you for two weeks and it doesn't make any since to me as it is!" She caught her breath and continued in her normal speaking voice. "All I know is at first I wanted to get you to shut up and prove something to you but I don't want that anymore. Now I want to be with you, sort of" she looked uncomfortable and broke eye contact.

"I'm not gonna say I need you or you're the first and last thoughts I think because I don't and you're not but I _can_ say that at first I didn't care but now I hate the idea of lying to you and I really enjoy spending time with you and I want to learn more about you." She fiddled with her fingers and shyly looked up and tried to read his reaction, he was looking away too.

The tension was killing her "Oh and by the way I know you feel something towards me too" she gave a half smile. Tezuka's head swung in her direction and her smile transformed into a smirk. "When you saw me in the classroom you gave that 'I-just-realized-I'm-straight' look, I learned that from Mulan too" She gave him a look of triumph "Also, you're blushing" she laughed. Tezuka blew out some air "I'm not" he said calmly. She laughed even harder "Oh my God I don't think I've ever seen you this worked up" she laughed.

Calming down she wiped tears from her eyes. "I've _never_ seen you that worked up, I'm kind of relieved…I'm probably reading too much into it but it seems like you put more energy into me than tennis, that's why I feel relived" Tezuka didn't say anything. "Let's at least try to start over, I'm Rika Echizen" she held out her hand. He didn't take it "I was angry at first because you lied to me, then my reasoning was something like even if I was feeling something towards you, the rumors were you were flirting with anything in a skirt so I told myself to stay away from you" Rika was embarrassed, she had probably flirted with every girl in her class at one point or another. With the exception of Sakuno given she was pulling her and her brother to get together.

"Now you show up here as a girl and say really strange things, how do you expect me to react to then?" she was silent for what felt like an eternity. "I want you to smile" she finally answered. "How can you say all those things with a straight face? Not even the smallest smirk" he sighed "I guess you'd better give me something to smile about shouldn't you?" he walked down the hall. Her face brightened up and she grabbed his arm "Hey, let's have a match!" she said excitedly.

"Classes are still going" "So? Lunch ended forever ago so let's get going!" she attempted to drag him but it proved fruitless. "Do you have any idea how much trouble we're going to get into?" "I don't care, the second they call my parents my butt's in the fryer so I've got nothing to lose" something registered in her "So you're agreeing?!" he had already left and she chased after him.

"Fourth match and I have yet to win one yet, I refuse to hold back" she said confidently "You say that as if you were holding back before" She cleared her throat and served the ball. "Shut up and play"

Rika stood in shock in absolute and utter shock before a quick flash of rage came over her. "You missed that last shot on purpose didn't you?"Tezuka shrugged "Perhaps" "Then it's not a win for me!" she stomped over to him. He placed a hand on her shoulder "Fine, if you're trying to prove something then you've already proved it, you can relax now" she looked confused "The next class is starting soon and I've got practice after that" he walked off "Of course you know you're kicked off the boys team" she sighed "I know"

Rika waited outside her house for what felt like an eternity. She had no desire to get yelled at and her beloved brother wasn't here to help her…provided of course he felt like it. She paced outside the door and her father walked out  
>"Come on, your mother and I need to have a talk with you" Wondering how long he allowed her to stand out there she swallowed the rock in her throat and followed her father into the house. They were sitting on the same side the room, both staring at her with slightly irritated looks. "Look before you yell at me I want to say I'm sorry and I've learned my lesson and didn't have to be told to change back; doesn't that count for anything?" She attempted a smile but her mother was in no mood. "You're right, we're happy you attempted to take back what you did on your own…we're not upset that you were cross dressing, we're upset that you lied to us about it" Her father tried to take over "Why do you do these things Rika? You get ideas into your head and never think these things through; you never have any regard about how it affects anyone else" her mind instantly went back to a conversation she had with Ryoma. "I-I don't know" she shook her head "It just felt like something I had to do, I couldn't just watch something I've spent pretty much spent my entire life on disappear like that…I won't lose that way" "When are you going to be satisfied Rika? You haven't even been back for a full month yet and we already can't trust you" Feeling the sting in her mother's words she stayed quiet, not really sure what to do and feeling helpless she awaited her punishment. "You're grounded for the rest of the month" she gave a nod and went up to her room.<p>

Happy that things between Tezuka and her were better but distraught about her relationship with her parents, she was confused, happy and upset all at the same time. She was trying to decide what emotion to settle on when Ryoma came in. "Knocking is just a lost art form isn't it?" "You're the one who said 'What's a door between siblings'" "I need to write these down, I never keep track" He sat on the end of her bed. "How did it go?" "Tezuka and I are all patched up…sort of, I'm off the team and mom and dad are mad at me" "What are you going to do?" She folded her hands behind her head "Nothing, for once in my life I will do nothing" she flipped onto her stomach and joined her brother at the end of her bed. "For once in my life I don't think I need to, I know Tezuka and our parents don't trust me right now but I'm ok with that because I really think they will after some time…provided I don't mess up like this again"

"So I'll serve out my punishment and then move on with my life, I'm 100% satisfied with how things turned out" Ryoma sighed a smirk playing on his face "That's a first" she shrugged

The next few days were a little better, Tomoka accepted her apology and to her that was a big victory. Class went by as close to normally as ever, the day seemed quiet, which of course irritated Rika "So bored!" she whined as classes were over.

"No matches, not even the stupid after practice, practice" she groaned. She perked up and jumped out of her seat nearly running over three people "Eiji-sempai!" she called jumping up and giving him a hug. "Rika-chan, how are you?" he asked giving her a squeeze of equal strength. "Bored, I don't have anything to do" she whined. "Do you want to come watch practice?" Oishi asked coming up behind him "You haven't been since you" he paused trying to think of the best way to put it "Were kicked off I know" she huffed, by this time Ryoma had joined them. "Anyway I've made peace with that and the best way to get my mind off things is to get a new goal" she laughed.

"Rika, didn't you say" came her brothers slightly chastising voice "I know, this one's fine I swear" she said. "I'll be there in a bit just a bit go ahead without me" she called back. "Tezuka get your butt out here!" she yelled through the halls.

- Thank you to all of you who reviewed

Thank you to all who added me to their favorites and alerts

And thanks to everyone who reads this

Alright if I'm right the next chapter should be my last I think.  
>This one was supposed to be but in between the length of time between this one and my last update, me feeling this one was rushed and my own laziness I just extended it by one.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**The Princess of Tennis!**

I don't own POT just Rika

Rika woke up that morning feeling refreshed. Ready to say goodbye to her old self with one last trick er rather one last big bang rather than a quiet fizzle. That was a good way to put it; she got out of her bed and ran to her brothers room "Ryo!" she called jumping on his bed and making sure that she missed the body. Still close enough to flop him onto the ground. She soon erupted with laughter before bouncing on the bed and finally jumping off. "It's finally happened, you've lost your mind" He groaned getting up. She had apparently strategically placed pillows.

"What? Last time I let time I just let you hit the floor" she danced over to the door frame. "Aren't I great?!" she smiled heading down stairs. Happily munching on her breakfast, Ryoma showed up roughly half an hour in and began eating his. By this time Rika was near finished and went up to her room.

She smiled at herself in the mirror. Everything was perfect and as soon as Tezuka stepped on the school grounds her plan would be set in motion. That made it imperative to be there before them. Operation: Nuclear bomb was what she called it. Thinking over it, it sounded pretty bad. She was trying to think of a better name when Ryoma called up and told her he was ready.

Eiji was waiting outside as he was instructed. His smile was wider than normal (and creepily similar to Rika's). He looked over to her with confidence "You realize he'll be angry right?" She smirked "I swear he won't be, he'll smile bigger than you do"

Ryoma wanted to groan, she had that look again. That all too familiar look, the same one she had when she decided to cross-dress and the same one she had when she decided to steal Tezuka's glasses. There are times he thought she just did this to make her life harder. At the same time he knew if he told her against it she would only want to do it more. That and he found it a lot of trouble is why he normally was an observer. This one however, this specific plan had her really excited. He wasn't 100% sure why given that she had for once not told her anything aside from a place to stand and 'Watch the show' as she put it.

While he was trying to decipher his sister they got into school. Taking out her phone she quickly dialed a phone number. "Aren't you grounded?" "Yea but they forgot about my phone" she said quickly. He was about to say something but she shushed him. She was on the phone for less than five minutes. "Fuji says that he's close so get in your positions" she ordered. Ryoma was about to ask her what she was talking about but Eiji grabbed him and hauled him off to the boy's bathroom.

(Tezuka's POV)

Something was wrong. Call it a sixth sense but Tezuka knew something was wrong. Fuji came to walk to school with him. He acted normal but he normally doesn't come to his house. The front of the school seemed a bit empty but that probably was because he got to school early. Still something seemed off.

They were about halfway to the door when her noticed the growing distance between Fuji and himself. "What is it?" His eternal smile grew "Oh nothing, you stay there and I'll wait right here where it's safe" Tezuka was about to ask (and if necessary make) him to explain but less than a few seconds after he said that Tezuka was tackled off his feet. Instead of hitting the ground he was held by two separate people and quickly being dragged off. Looking p he recognized the two people as two of his regulars. On his left was Momoshiro and on the right was Kawamura both rushing him off to wherever he wanted. He knew what was going on, well rather he knew who was behind what was happening "Rika" he sighed.

(Ryoma's POV)

Ryoma hated his sister, he was furious at her and there was no way he was going along with whatever she had planned. What he was wondering was how she managed to get so many of the regulars to go along with it. Inui was mixing a batch of a pure black mixture. He was told if he put up a fight that would be his breakfast. Fuji and Eiji were busy applying makeup and fixing a wig. The only thing he was absolutely sure of at this moment was that he would make sure Rika paid dearly for this.

Rika waited on the tennis courts where everything big happened between Rika and Tezuka meeting apparently. This is where they had their first match, where she both lost and won against him and this is where she kind of confessed to him. Now she will confess here for real…sort of.

She waited until Ryoma came out to meet her "If looks could kill" she mumbled. "You wouldn't be standing" her brother finished walking to where Fuji had told him to go. Tezuka showed up nearly immediately after. Rika inwardly applauded herself for the expert timing. Tezuka walked closer seeming more and more confused with each step.

(Tezuka's POV)

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, all it looked like was Riku and Rika standing there at the same time. That wasn't possible but they look like mirror images. Even closer than Ryoma and Rika at least there was a little variation in between the genders. Here they looked exactly the same in the smallest detail. The answer was obvious she somehow managed to get Ryoma in on this too. It wouldn't be the first time. The only question is which one was Ryoma?

Riku did look angry but he didn't really portray anything, at the same time it looked like Riku's or rather Rika's glare. Rika was smirking an all too familiar smirk. "You can't tell which one's which can you?" Riku asked. He or maybe she? Anyway it tried to look hurt but it was obviously fake. "I'll give you a present if you can figure out which one is which" she smiled. An idea formed in his head. "Echizen, that's enough playing around" he said.

Rika immediately puffed up, she looked like she wanted to say something but refused to. He streatched his arm out an arm and patted Rika's knowing that it was in fact Rika's head. "You actually let them play dress up with you Echizen?" he asked looking over to Ryoma who was sending a very harsh glare at his sister.

Rika smiled at him "You got it!" she cheered as party poppers simultaneously went off. Those were by four of the Regulars while all the others broke out in applause.

"Inui owed me a favor and everyone really hates his Juice" she whispered to Tezuka. "So you black mailed them?" "No, most of them came on their own will; I just had to black mail Ryoma and Kaidoh-sempai" Tezuka was about to say something but was cut off by a kiss. She removed herself, happy Tezuka hadn't pushed herself off. "You win the prize" she smiled at him.

(Let's just Fast forward a month ahead)

Rika quickly ran up in an attempt to catch up with Tezuka "Captain, Captain!" she called a few times until he finally stopped and allowed her to catch up. "I'm not your captain would you stop calling me that already?" "I guess you're right" she thought about it "I'll call you Kunimitsu-kun and you can call me Rika-chan"he let out a sigh and looked over at her. She was looking back with eyes the size of dinner plate, complete anticipation practically written on her face.

"What?" "I want to hear it" "Don't you have practice to get to Echizen" she yanked him back by his collar "You do that on purpose don't you?" she asked. By this time they had completely stopped walking. "You know that I hate it when you do that and you've never used my first name!" she huffed making him look her strait in the eye.

"Or are you really saying that there is no difference between me and Ryoma?" It was one of those looks, one of the looks that will disarm you in seconds. He let out a sigh trying to think of what to say next "I'll forgive you if you call me Rika-tan, say it right now in a cute voice and everything will be forgiven" she had a challenge in her eye. He denied her "You owe me" she said slinking an arm over his neck.

"You really hurt my feelings!" she whined. She gave him a hug "I really won't forgive you if you don't" She looked up at him and went silent. "You're such a handful" he sighed working his way out of her arms and walking past her. On lips was a soft and small smile. Rika was sure of it, she knew she saw one. She quickly caught up. "T-Tezuka!" she stopped him "Oh I thought I was Kunimitsu-kun now" The teasing only shocked the girl more. "I broke you" she gasped before pushing her forehead onto his "You don't feel sick, are you feeling alright" At this point she was only ¾ths kidding.

"I'm fine Rika-chan nothing wrong, I'm going to be late if you keep stopping me" he said moving aside once more and getting around her. Once again his words sank in, a smile exploded on her face and she glomped him. Hanging on for a minute or two before getting herself to the ground "You said chan and not tan though" she huffed "You also forgot the cute voice" she intertwined her fingers with his "So as punishment we've got to walk like this all the way to the tennis courts" she smiled leaning on him a bit.

- Thank you to all of you who reviewed

Thank you to all who added me to their favorites and alerts

And thanks to everyone who reads this

That's it last chapter everybody thanks again I really appreciate you all helping me see this thing through to the end

Now I'm going to focus on my other story it's an X-men fan fic (I'm really thinking about putting Inuyasha's big sis up for adoption)

I might come back to this every now and again just for fun but at least for the most part it's over.


End file.
